


The Cloud

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bottom Seth, F/M, I think everybody bottoms at some point, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slash, Top Jacob, Top Seth, bottom Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: No one knew what it was. But no one was afraid of it. Because it simply did not appear threatening. It was white like a ghost, thick like smoke, and fluffy like cotton. It was almost the size of a small car. In all aspects, it appeared to be a cloud that had somehow gotten too close to ground. This is what most of the wolves thought it to be, as they foolishly approached it.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story started because I simply love the pairing of Seth and Jacob but I couldn't find a story where Seth tops (if anyone knows of or stumbles across one, please point me in the right direction). So I decided, why not write my own? I got carried away with the travesty I call a plot and... this happened! lol Yes, there is something that MILDLY resembles a plotline, but in the end, this is just shameless smut amongst the wolves. There is no resolution at the end. Don't look for one. There's no smut in the first chapter. It's just there to form the plot. Honestly you can skip it if you want.
> 
> I tried to keep this as canon as possible, but I'm pretty sure I went left a little. For example, out of all of the imprints, I only mentioned Emily. But that's mostly because I hate imprinting. Yeah, I said it; please don't shoot me. If it were up to me imprinting wouldn't exist. I think the entire concept is stupid and the books would better off without. Stephanie should have simply had Sam flat out cheat on Leah. Just good, old-fashioned, blatant infidelity. I think the books would've been so much juicier like that. But, oh well. Nothing I can do about it. Also, I wasn't sure about a couple of the pack members' home life, so I just made it up.
> 
> Okay! Enough notes! :)

It all began on a Friday evening. Nine gigantic wolves sat on their haunches in a semicircle, facing the largest wolf of them all, their alpha. Had humans stumbled upon them, they would have been torn between petrification at the size and number of the wolves or amazement by their organization.

It was a normal evening, a typical pack meeting, the same meeting Sam held every Friday, discussing who'd take which patrol shifts. But it was on this normal evening that something not so normal occurred. This not-so-normal something would irrevocably change the lives of the ten congregated wolves.

Brady was the first notice it. Of course after one of them noticed, the linked mind of the pack immediately diverted each set of the large wolf eyes to the thick form slowly drifting across the field. It moved so silently that it was not heard, even by their sensitive wolf ears. In truth, it was not heard because it did not touch the ground. It crept towards them like a ghost or an apparition.

No one knew what it was. But no one was afraid of it. Because it simply did not appear threatening. It was white like a ghost, thick like smoke, and fluffy like cotton. It was almost the size of a small car. In all aspects, it appeared to be a cloud that had somehow gotten too close to ground.

This is what most of the wolves thought it to be, as they foolishly approached it. They gathered around the puffy cloud, inspecting it curiously. Embry mused over how the cloud had gotten so low. How was this even possible? Seth wanted to touch it. Was it wet like a cloud should be? Quil bravely leaned forward, sniffing at it.

And quite suddenly, as if the sniffing had triggered it, the unknown entity attacked. It dispersed itself, surrounding the wolves like fog, choking them. Some fell to their sides twitching and squirming when the cloud burned their noses. Others rubbed their snouts at the ground or with their front paws in a futile attempt to pull the cloud back out. But the cloud quickly eased its way into the wolves through any means possible, nose, eyes, ears, mouth. Then, as abruptly as it had attacked, it was gone, a piece of it nestled inside each of the ten wolves, leaving them human, naked, and shaking with fear on the ground.

Paul was the first to rise. "What the hell _was_  that stuff?!" he screamed, taking shuddering breaths.

Sam crawled to his feet next. "Is everyone okay?" He assessed himself and could since nothing off put, but his main concern was of his pack. No one was writhing or whining anymore. They all simply looked petrified as they slowly climbed to their feet.

"What the  _hell was_  that stuff?!" Paul repeated, trying not to let his fear control him.

"Your guess is as good as ours, dipshit," Jared snapped, annoyed that Paul would ask such a redundant question. Paul, being the hothead that he was (topped off with his fear) quickly snapped back.

"You watch your mouth you piece of shit! Before I punch you in it!" A few more choice words were passed between the two, and before long, Jared and Paul were at each other's throats, as usual. Had Sam let it continue, the mild insults would've progressed until they wound up duking it out in the small clearing, but  _as usual_ , Sam interrupted them.

"Alright! We have more pressing issues at hand!" He stepped between the two and shoved a hand against each of their naked chests. "Well you two are  _clearly_ unaffected." He frowned at the two of them, dropping his arms. "You're acting like the immature idiots you always do. And I'm fine. Does anyone feel strange?" The alpha's eyes searched the terrified faces of his wolves. They all silently stared back at him.

Until Leah spoke. "I can't phase," she whispered. Her eyes impossibly grew wider, as she tried and failed to cover her ample breast from what she thought were (and a few of them really were) wandering eyes. "Sam, I can't phase! I'm trying and I can't!"

"Now that you mention it," Collin mused. Fear laced the young boy's voice. "I can't phase either."

It was then quickly noted that no one could. They all stared at each other with wide eyes, looking like deer in headlights. Without their wolves, they couldn't protect their land or their people.

Paul's words echoed through their minds in a monotone like a voice across a mountain.  _What the hell was that stuff?_

: : : : : :

It had been unanimously decided that no one wanted anyone to go home to their families in their current state. They didn't know what that stuff was and were afraid something might manifest overnight. Sam had explained the situation to Emily, and the pack was now congregated in his small home. The walk back had been brutal. They didn't realize how convenient the wolf's speed was until they didn't have it.

Sam went out and grabbed about six boxes of pizza and a few cases of soda and it actually turned out to be a pretty fun night. They older wolves piled into the living room and watched sports on Sam's small television. Jacob and Paul screamed at the TV with every foul play, ("Come on! That was clearly an incomplete pass!") as if the people on the screen could actually hear them, while Leah and Emily talked in the kitchen, working on repairing their still somewhat shattered relationship. The younger wolves gathered in a corner (Seth and Embry decided to join them, not really interested in sports) and played some of Sam's old board games.

Later in the night, Quil sliced his finger on the mouth of a soda can after popping it. After the small cut quickly sealed itself, it was discovered that they still had their wolf gene. Whatever that stuff was inside of them was simply stopping them from shifting. Sam had then decided that whether they were shifting by morning or not, he would consult with elders. This needed to be discussed. Maybe passed wolves had experienced something like it before. There may be stories about it.

Around midnight, Sam sent Emily off with a warm, loving kiss (Jared pretended to gag at the sweetness of it) to kip with Collin's mom for the night. He'd considered asking Sue, but then he'd have had to explain and he didn't want the elders to know about this quite yet. He wanted to get a good sleep in before he had that discussion. Since Collin had finally shown his parents what was up, Sam simply had to say that the pack was experiencing a 'wolf problem' and Emily was set.

Leah quickly claimed the small bed in Sam's spare bedroom. She allowed Seth to squeeze in with her. After a small tournament of rock-paper-scissors, Sam sacrificed Emily's space in his bed to Embry and Paul bought the sofa off Collin for twenty bucks. Collin slept in a corner of the living room, happily accepting the money. The other four guys (not without complaint) grabbed a blanket to lay on and found a comfortable spot on the floor.

Early the next morning, it affected Jared first. He snapped awake in the middle of the night as the cloud made its second appearance.


	2. Brady and Jared

Jared didn't know what was happening to him. His chest was burning. Horribly. On the left side, precisely where his heart was. He clutched at it, silently writhing in pain, terrified that, despite his young age, he might be having a heart attack. He had never been so afraid in life. Not even when he'd shifted for the first time.

Jared clinched his eyes shut and rolled over onto his side, the pain making him curl his knees into himself. He clawed at his skin, foolishly trying to pull the flames out somehow. Then he felt the pain slowly slide down into his abdomen, (did heart attacks move?) and he impulsively reached out, clutching onto the nearest person, the other brother who'd wound up sleeping on the kitchen floor as well.

"Jared?" the boy next to him said softly, sleep evident in his voice. It was Brady that Jared had latched on to. When he saw Jared's predicament, he visibly snapped awake, his eyes widening in fear. "Jared!" The smaller teen swiftly crawled over, terrified for his pack brother, yet unsure of how to respond. "Dude, are you okay?" Brady asked, leaning over the older teen, his face contorted with worry. "I'm gonna go get Sam!"

"No!" Jared grabbed Brady by the arm before he could get away and pulled the boy back down. Brady lost his footing and landed in front of Jared. The older teen pulled Brady's bare back into his chest, holding them in a spoon position.

Brady froze as he felt something very hard pressing into his ass. Jared's pain has settled in his groin, and simmered there, somehow leaving behind a massive erection. Jared knew exactly what he needed. He didn't care that Brady was a guy. He didn't care how weird it was. He simply needed relief. And Brady was closest person.

"Please tell me that's not your dick," Brady whispered, his eyes wide.

"Shhhh... It's okay." Jared leaned forward and placed his soft lips on the younger teen's neck in the dark kitchen. The moon shining through the window provided a little light and gave their skin a pale look. Almost like vampires. Brady remained frozen, as Jared continued to kiss his neck. He reached a hand around the younger boy and palmed his crotch through his jeans, discovering a slowly growing dick.

Jared smiled at that. "See? You like this," he whispered in Brady's ear. He palmed the boy a little rougher, then moved his hands up to Brady's waistband where he unzipped the boy's shorts and slipped his hand in, grabbing the younger teen's now fully hard cock, as he continued to plant kisses along his neck.

Brady eyelids fluttered closed and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when the warm and surprisingly soft hand found his dick. He wasn't sure why he didn't stop Jared. Brady wasn't into guys. But he'd never experienced a hand on his dick that wasn't his left one.

"Jared, this is weird," Brady whispered through shuddering gasps. His body had unfrozen and was now quivering in pleasure as Jared softly dry pumped him, still laying sweet kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Shhhhh…" Jared repeated. "It's okay." He pulled his hand out of Brady shorts and held it in front of the younger boy. "Spit on it." Brady silently collected a glob of combined spit and snot and complied. On the way back down, Jared unbuttoned Brady's pants and the boy slightly lifted his hips, allowing Jared to pull them down his thighs, exposing his plump butt.

"Oh my god Brady, you have such a pert little round ass." Jared squeezed it with his other hand then ground his clothed dick into it, as he used Brady's saliva to pump the boy faster. Brady was twitching uncontrollably under Jared's administrations. The older teen ground into the boy's bare ass harder. He couldn't take it anymore. His cock was straining to get out of his cutoffs.

He released Brady's dick and the boy let out a soft whimper. But Jared only abandoned him long enough to swiftly undo his own shorts and pull them down his thighs, then he reached back around and continued his administrations. He let out his own whimper as his dick found its way in between Brady's cheeks. Brady had grown a little nervous when he'd heard Jared's shorts unzip. He gasped and his eyes widened in astonishment when he felt the thick appendage press against him. He had seen Jared's dick before. He knew his brother was hung. But now that it was touching him?

"Mmn," Jared moaned, biting his lip and sliding his cock up and down between those plump cheeks. "I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Ohmagod," Brady said through a sigh. His first time was gonna be with a dude. He couldn't understand why, but this was all really turning him on. He had never even  _thought_ about guys like this before, let alone one of his pack brothers. And he saw them naked all the time! But the thought of Jared's thick dick sliding inside of him right now was almost too much to handle.

Then, quite suddenly, before he knew what was happening, there it was. Jared had slicked his cock up with spit and was pushing it inside of him.

"Oh my God!" Brady yelled, a little too loudly. He twitched and almost jerked away from Jared but one of Jared's hands was still pumping Brady and the one that he'd been using previously to slide his member into Brady's tight ass flew around and clapped over the boy's mouth, effectively holding him in place.

"Mmngh!" Brady groaned into Jared's hand. The dick was so thick! How did it fit?! Jared let out his own moan as he bottomed out in Brady's warm ass. Brady melted when the cock found a spot inside of him that he didn't even know was there, and the mild pain drifted into the background.

The spit didn't work very well as lube so Jared had to move slowly. He slid out until nothing but his plump head was left, then he slid back down into the tight heat, his dick disappearing in between Brady's smooth, flawless cheeks. Jared loved the sight of it. He looked down sliding in slowly just to watch it disappear again.

The two of them moaned softly together as Jared slowly slid in, out, in, out, hitting that sweet spot inside of Brady every time. Brady couldn't believe this was happening. He was losing his virginity. One of his wolf brothers was  _fucking_  him! In his alpha's kitchen floor! And he was enjoying it! He was enjoying the friction that Jared's thick dick was creating inside of him. He was enjoying the pleasure Jared was giving him with his hand.

A couple minutes later, he found himself pressing back into each of Jared's thrust, and they had both begun to sweat. Jared could feel his sweet release coming. He wasn't gonna last much longer.

Abruptly, Brady was struck with an idea and a wave a bravery. He (a little reluctantly) flicked Jared's hand away from his cock and pulled his hips forward, forcing Jared's dick to slide out.

"What the fuck?!" Jared whispered to the back of Brady's head. Brady's ass felt empty now. A part of him wanted to let Jared shove his thick cock back in, but no. Brady had a plan. He rolled over to face a bewildered Jared and smiled at his expression.

"It's my turn," Brady said shyly, a nervous smile touched the corner of the boy's lips. His bravery was waning a little now that he was actually looking at Jared.

"What?" Jared panted and frowned in frustration. His dick was still rock hard. He was so close! What was wrong with this kid?

"It's  _my_  turn." Though he raised one of his eyebrows and said it with a little more force this time, Brady could still hear the nerves in his voice. If he was being completed honest with himself, the older teen intimidated him a little. All of the them did.

Jared's eyebrows shot up under his short bangs when his brain registered what Brady wanted. "I'm not letting you fuck me, kid." Jared smiled, amused by the boy's audacity. "Now turn around and let me finish." But Brady held true. He saw Jared's eyebrows come back down and bunch in frustration. "Come on, kid!" Jared whispered forcefully. "I was almost there!"

"No,  _you_  come on! Get on your stomach." Brady found a little of the bravery from before and put just as much force into his voice, leaving Jared a like shocked. "I let you fuck me. Fair is fair. If you want to get back in this ass, it's gonna be  _after_ I've had yours." Brady stared Jared down in the small moonlit kitchen. Jared stared back furiously, his eyebrows knitted together.

For a second, Brady thought he had ruined the moment. Had he really just spoke to one of the senior wolves like that? He almost submitted. He almost spluttered his apologies and rolled back over, to stick his ass out for Jared like a good little boy. But…

"Fine!" Jared snapped through his teeth, taking his shorts off. He was completely naked now because shorts were the only things the wolves ever wore. "But I'm not getting on my stomach." He couldn't properly touch his still aching dick if he were on his stomach. "And when you're done, I swear I am  _pounding_ that ass into next week, and you'd  _better_  not wake anyone up." Jared rolled onto his back.

And it was at that moment that Brady realized he held a little power. The senior wolves were little  _boys_  just like him. Brady smiled in triumph.

Brady crawled in between Jared's spread legs, pushing his shorts down a little more. He looked down at Jared and pushed his luck. "No.  _You'd_  better not wake anybody up." Jared rolled his eyes at the comment as Brady spat in his hand and lubed his dick. It was smaller than Jared's, and not by a little but that would just make this easier for the older boy.

Brady timidly bit his lip and leaned over Jared, looking down to line his cock up with the older boy's hole. He was a little nervous that he wouldn't be able to find it in the darkness but he slid in between the slightly hairy cheeks and there it was. Brady found that he like the feel of the little hairs brushing on his dick. He looked up and stared into Jared's chocolate eyes.

"Don't get nervous now, kid," Jared said. And that snarky remark urged Brady on. He pushed the tip of his cock in and almost came. Jared was so tight and warm. Brady's hand felt  _nothing_  like this. He didn't know if he would ever be able to go back to it afterwards.

Jared clenched his eyes shut and muffled a groan as Brady grounded himself, leaning forward and planting his forearms on either side of Jared's head and then pushed in a little further, but had to stop again halfway. He was panting already. This was too good. After the effort he put into getting this, he wasn't gonna last. He pushed the rest of the way in and just as Brady had, Jared melted when Brady hit that spot inside of him. Jared reached his hands around and grab two hands full of Brady's beautiful ass attempting to push the boy in deeper.

Leaving one hand squeezing Brady's plump ass, Jared reached down and grabbed his still slick dick and started pumping. He spread his legs wider for better entry.

"Oh my  _God,_ Brady?" Jared sighed, rolling his head back. "What are you doing to me?" No  _doubt_ the kid was a virgin. His strokes were clumsy and lacked rhythm, but he was still doing an amazing job. The boy laid across Jared's chest then reached down and gripped the older boy's fuzzy ass, rolling his hips in a circle with each thrust, something Brady had seen guys do in pornos. The heavier moans Jared released after that confirmed that the younger boy's technique was more than effective, so Brady continued his rotary hip movements, unintentionally hitting Jared's sweet spot each time like he knew exactly where it was.

"God. Jared your ass feels amazing," Brady moaned, beginning to stroke a little faster.

Jared couldn't fist himself in this position, but the thick appendage was trapped in between in their smooth stomachs and the friction their warm bodies created against it was just as good. He wrapped his arms around Brady's shoulders instead, digging his nails in the back of them like a chick has done to him once. He now understood why she'd done it.

Jared couldn't believe this was happening. There was a dick inside of him!  _Brady's_ dick was inside of him! How were the two of them moaning like this without waking anyone up? The wolves slept like the dead. Jared and Brady could still hear snoring coming from the living room.

Brady's moans in his ear were priceless, the younger boy had started to run his hands up and down the older teen's side. Jared closed his eyes and listened to the younger teen's audible pleasure and enjoyed the fact that he was the one giving it to him. Jared lifted his knees higher for even  _better_ entry and felt Brady come undone. Brady was close. Jared could tell. He could feel it. He could  _feel_  the little wolf dick twitching as it slid in and out of him.

And Jared was still close from before. Brady inexplicably put in a couple more of his clumsy good strokes, hitting that spot, and it was over. Jared shut his eyes and almost failed to hold in his scream when his release burst out, getting caught in between the two bodies.

Brady clenched his eyes tighter and grabbed a firm grip on Jared's ass cheeks. Jared wrapped his legs around Brady's hips, twisting his ankles together.

"God! Jared, I'm coming!" Brady panted into the older teen's ear. His next four thrust were hard and rough and Jared loved every bit of it. The two boys could hear their skin, smacking together and echoing off the walls of the kitchen. Then Brady froze with a grunt as he experienced his first mutual orgasm. Jared felt the wolf's come fill his ass. Brady reached up and clutched onto Jared as if the fate of the world depended on it, while he released himself inside of his older brother. And Jared discovered that he liked the feeling of being filled. But he also liked fucking the boy on top of him.

Brady hit two slower shuddering strokes, then collapsed on Jared's come filled chest, panting in the older boy's ear.

"I owe you an ass pounding, kid." Brady could hear the smile in Jared's voice. He leaned up and smiled down at him.

"I look forward to it."

They both lay there, in Jared's come, enjoying the blissful refractory period and still a little shocked about what had just transpired between the two of them. And that they hadn't woke anyone up! Paul was still softly snoring on the couch.

Because both their eyes were closed, neither of them witnessed the thick white smoke billow from their mouths as they lay there smiling, breathing deeply in each other's ear. The smoke dispersed into the air and vanished.


	3. Collin and Sam

Jared and Brady had quickly cleaned themselves up before they accidentally fell asleep in their predicament. Though neither of them regretted a thing, it would've been terrible if someone had stumbled upon a half-naked Brady sleeping on top of a completely naked Jared, covered in dried semen. No. That just wouldn't do.

The next morning, when the ten wolves had congregated outside of Sam's home and collectively attempted to phase, Jared and Brady were the only two successful. Of  _course_ Sam wanted to know what they had done different than everyone else but of  _course_  Brady and Jared couldn't disclose that information. The two of them stared at each other with wide eyes after they'd shifted back to their human forms.

Jared had talked his excruciating pain down to a little 'heartburn'. Nothing a cool glass of water couldn't fix. Brady had shrugged and lied convincingly, "The only thing we did different than you guys was sleep in the kitchen." After a brief discussion, it was concluded that everyone could go home. If Jared and Brady had somehow reverted back to normal, then eventually they all would. But Sam still wanted to discuss this with the elders.

Brady and Jared shifted and ran off to their homes, glad to not have their pack brothers peeping in on their thoughts. After seeing the two dash of in opposite directions, the others realized once again, that traveling across the reservation without their wolves would be a little difficult. The town didn't appear so small when they had to walk.

So the eight of them piled into Sam's truck, three of them in the cab and five of them in the bed. Sam drove around making home deliveries through the light drizzle that was almost always over the reservation. Seth decided to hop out with Jacob. He typically spent his weekends with his best friend anyway.

Before long, the truck had emptied, leaving Sam driving to Collin's home to drop off the boy and pick up Emily. They were about five minutes out and the rain had gotten hard enough to make Sam turn on his low wipers, when the cloud made its third appearance.

The pain started in Collin's chest. It was light at first, so he ignored it. He self-diagnosed a little heartburn and decided to take something for it when he got home.

But it slowly got worse.

Before long he could no longer hide his pain from Sam and the alpha glanced over at the young boy's pained expression.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah," Collin replied, sucking in a sharp breath. "Just some heartburn. Must've ate too much pizza." But at that moment his heart caught on fire and he couldn't contain his blood curdling scream. "ARRRGH!" Collin clutched at his flaming chest.

Sam jumped in shock and concern, making the truck swerve on the wet, fortunately empty road. He pulled over to the side, slapping the truck in park.

"This doesn't seem like any heartburn I've ever experienced," he said to Collin with wide eyes. Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't take the boy to the hospital. The doctors would spaz at his body temperature. They never experienced anything that would send them to the hospital. Their wolf gene healed their bodies, fighting off and infection and disease. For all Sam knew, something in them probably held the cure for cancer.

He got out and hurried around the truck, opening the passenger door and gathering the twitching boy in his arms. He gently laid the young wolf on his back in the truck bed, hoping the cool rain would help relieve the burning. Sam leaned over the wolf, his eyebrows knitted together.

"How's that feel?" The rain pattered across the boy's flat chest and Sam could see that it was helping. Collin wasn't writhing anymore, he was only grimacing now. Sam couldn't help but think that this had something to do with cloud stuff from the evening before. He decided that Emily could wait, that she would understand. He would take Collin straight to the elders.

But Collin grabbed his forearm as Sam moved to go back to the cab. "You okay, kid?" As he looked back down at Collin the tent in the boy's shorts was blatantly obvious. Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You okay, kid?" Sam asked again, but with a different fluctuation to his tone. Things had just got awkward very quickly. Collin stared up at Sam with nervous eyes, as Sam's eyes flicked between the kid's face and his dick. The fuck was going on?

"Sam," Collin gasped, biting his lower lip, "this is so embarrassing, but-but I need to come."

"What?!" Had Sam just heard what he thought he'd heard? No. The boy hadn't said that.

"Please, Sam!" Collin begged, rising to a sitting position, supporting himself with his hands. "You have to help me! It  _hurts!_ " The boy stared at Sam in desperation. Sam shook his head in astonishment. Things had transpired so quickly. One minute the boy was writhing in pain and now this? "Sam,  _please!_ "

"No!" Sam back as far away from the boy as he could on the small truck bed as the rain began to come down harder. "I'm with Emily! And we're both guys! And you're just a  _kid_! I'm a grown man!" Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was this really happening?

The shaking truck bed made Sam open his eyes. Collin had removed his shorts (Sam couldn't help glancing down at the throbbing erection) and with surprising strength, shoved Sam onto his back and crawled in between his legs. Collin unbuckled Sam's shorts and grabbed the fabric of the man's thighs. When Sam scrambled away from the boy in shock, he wound up helping Collin pull his shorts down, exposing his cock and ass to the world.

"COLLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam's deep voice boomed across the trees. He had to think of something. He didn't want to physically hurt the boy, but the kid was  _sexually_   _attacking_  him! Was this  _really happening?_

Sam tried to pull his shorts back up, but Collin snatched them the rest of way off and threw them off the truck.

"Collin. I don't want to hurt you! But I will! STOP!" Knowing the voice wouldn't work because he wasn't in his wolf form, Sam desperately tried it anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Collin said, his voice full of sincerity, "but I  _need_ this." And he pounced on the man. Before Sam could react, his dick was in a warm wet mouth. Collin had decided to do the only thing he could think of to make Sam comply.

Sam froze. Oh God! Collin was lying between his legs! Sam's dick was in Collin's mouth. And he was getting hard. Oh God! Sam had complete intentions of grabbing the back of Collin's head and yanking the boy off of his dick, but when his hand gripped the hair there, he found himself pushing instead pulling. Sam was moaning and pushing his now stiff dick deeper down the tight throat. Oh God!  _I'm shoving my dick down one of my pack members' throat. What kind of alpha am I?! But_  that thought didn't stop him from doing it again. He raised Collin's head and shoved it back down.

Collin's eyes watered as his nose nestled into Sam's pubic hair. He couldn't breathe. The man's dick was thick and long but Collin refused to gag and ruin the moment. Sam pulled his knees up, planting the soles of his feet on the truck, then pulled Collin's head back and used the new position to raise his ass off the truck as he shoved his dick back down the boy's throat. Sam let out slow moan. It felt amazing. Emily refused to do this with him. She said it was too one-sided, but she didn't complain whenever he ate her out. According to her, that wasn't the same.

Head was everything Sam thought it would be and more. He could feel the young boy's throat squeezing around his dick.

Collin failed. He gagged. But Sam simply let the boy have a moment, then put the warm mouth back on his dick and was a little gentler. A little. Collin's eyes were still watering as he wrapped his lips around his teeth to stop them from scraping.

Sam had placed his other hand on Collin's head and begun to fuck the boy's mouth when a plan formed in Collin's head. It wasn't a very good one but his own dick was still painfully hard and untouched. Sam was getting all the pleasure.

Collin removed the long dick from his mouth, fighting as Sam tried to push him back on it and Collin used his hand on the dick instead, cleverly pleasuring Sam, while using his own spit from Sam's cock to lube up his hand.

Collin let Sam shove his dick back down his throat, and he used the relatively slick hand to lubricate his own aching appendage. Then, wrapping his mind around his feeble plan, in one swift motion, Collin climbed atop Sam and shoved his stiff dick in between the strong cheeks and up the grown man's ass.

Collin felt Sam rip and the man roared in pain. But their wolf gene immediately healed him. When Collin's dick hit a sweet spot inside of Sam, his scream of pain changed into one of pleasure. He found himself wrapping his arms around the boy's back and pulling him closer to his chest.

Thrilled that it had worked, Collin wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and set a ragged pace of thrusting. The young man squirmed underneath him, enjoying the dick sliding in and out of his tight ass. Oh God! There was a little wolf dick in Sam's ass!  _Was this really happening?!_

Colin could barely stand it.  _This_  is what he needed. The warm ass around his dick was slowly pulling him towards his release, giving him pleasure he'd never felt before. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was fucking his alpha! He was making the man squirm and moan like a woman.

Underneath the pleasure Sam felt a  _little_ embarrassed from some of the moans (the higher pitched ones) he was letting the young boy pull out of him. But Sam ignored it, wallowing in the feel of the little wolf dick sliding against his walls.

A few minutes later and the truck was still running. The signal light was still blinking from where Sam had pulled over. And the rain was still pouring down on the two wolves still fucking in the bed. It rocked with Collin's sporadic thrusting and Sam hoped they didn't knock the old truck out of gear. At the rate the kid was going, that might happen.

Sam hadn't been gentle with Collin, so Collin was not gentle with Sam. He  _pounded_ the man's ass, attempting to get his dick deeper with each thrust, pulverizing his alpha's prostate. The air was filled with the sounds of the pattering rain, the squeaking truck, their smacking skin, and their loud grunts.

Before long, Sam was coming. Hard. He froze as his climax burst out of him and his ass clenched around Collin's dick, pulling the young wolf's come out of him where it filled Sam's ass.

Collin collapsed on top of Sam. The rain wasn't draining from the truck faster than it was coming down and the two of them were now lying in a small bed of water. Once again, no one noticed the white smoke billow from their mouths and dissipate into the air.

Sam opened his eyes and stared over at Collin's ear. "You just raped me," Sam's sighed. Once the sentence was in air, it didn't sound like an accusation, but oddly, more like a compliment. That word rattled around Collin's brain and his eyes widened in horror when he realized that that's what this was. Sam had said no. But Collin had forced himself onto the man anyway.

"Oh my God, Sam! I'm so sorry!" Collin leaned up and stared at Sam, almost in tears, from regret at what he'd done. "I don't know what came over me! It hit so hard and fast and-"

"It's okay!" Sam smiled up at him. Honestly, he had enjoyed it. A lot. So  _that's_ what prostate stimulation was. Wow... "We both know that if I really wanted to stop you, I could have." Collin frowned down at him, the word 'rape' still rolling around in his brain. "I liked it. It's okay, really." Sam squeezed the boy's arm affectionately. "But we can  _never_  tell  _anyone_ about it!" he added, suddenly very serious. " _Especially_  Emily! I'm surprised no one drove by!" He peeped down to either end of the dead road.

They hopped up and Collin threw on his shorts while Sam fetched his, before their luck ran out and someone passed by, catching them there naked. They let the rain wash Sam's orgasm away.

Sam drove Collin home, pleasantly chatting with the kid about school, trying to stop the mood from turning sour. But he silently made a vow to himself. He'd become adept at blocking certain things from the pack's mind; they all had. He would marry Emily, who was still his imprint, his fianceé, the love of his life, and he would take this secret to his grave.


	4. Seth and Jacob

While Collin rammed his teenage dick into a grown man's ass, Seth was on the other side of the reservation fetching his best friend a bottle of water. Something inside The Rabbit wasn't functioning properly and Jacob was currently out in the little shed with the upper half of his body stuck under the car, trying to figure out what it was. Seth ran back out to the shed through the drizzle that was slowly becoming rain.

"Hey, Seth," Jake called from under the car upon Seth's return. "Can you look in the toolbox over there and give me a wrench?" Glad he actually knew was that was, Seth flipped through the box on the wooden counter and handed over the tool. "Thanks, man." After a few sounds of metal against metal, Jacob slid out from under the car on the little roller thing that Seth didn't have a name for. His upper torso was covered in black smudges.

"Yup," he sighed ominously, climbing to his feet and walking over to Seth. "It's exactly what I thought. There's a leak in the transmission. Probably gonna have to park her cause the slipping's gonna keep getting worse. No point in wasting money on fluid, it'll just keep leaking out." With another sigh, he took the bottle from Seth and popped the top off. "Now I need a pan gasket and a filter. Thanks, man." And he took a swig of the water.

"You know I have absolutely  _no_  idea what you're talking about, right?" Seth smirked at his friend. "Can you give that to me in layman's terms?" Jacob smiled back.

"The car is unsafe to drive and needs money that I don't have to fix it." He laid a palm across the hood of his baby and looked down at her. "She picked a fine time fuck up, I mean with us not being able to shift and all. If I wanna go anywhere I'm gonna have to walk. But if I'm walking in the rain I guess I can ride my bike in it." For the most part, Jacob was simply thinking out loud, but when Seth didn't respond, he looked over at the boy curiously.

Seth was leaning into the counter, clutching his heart and taking sharp breaths. Jacob's eyebrow's knitted together in concern. "Seth? You okay?"

Seth took a sharp inhale and let it out slowly. "I don't know, Jake. Feels like a heart attack or something." Seth's voice sounded tight. As if there were something caught in his throat.

"You're a little young to be having a heart attack, don't you think?" Jacob smiled at that. "Heartburn maybe? Come on, let's go get you some pepto." Jacob was certain Billy had some in their medicine cabinet. He set the bottle of water on the counter as Seth tried to move and stumbled, barely managing to catch himself.

"Woah," Jacob said through a nervous laugh, reaching out to assist his grimacing friend. "That's some wicked heartburn." Jacob helped him get back upright and grabbed the younger boy's arm, flinging it around his neck to let the boy lean his weight into him. Just when Jake had begun to grow serious concern for his friend, Seth's legs went out.

"ARRGH!" Had Jacob not been supporting him, Seth would've gone down.

"Woah!" Jacob said, catching Seth, his concern showing now. Seth clutched at his chest, screaming. "Seth?! What's going on?!" Jacob didn't know what to do! He settled Seth down on the ground of the shed. Maybe Jacob should call Dr. Cullen. "Seth talk to me!" But Seth sat there clutching his abdomen now with a face of torture. Jacob was kneeled over him. "Seth  _please!_ Talk to me!" Jacob was almost crying. He'd almost decided to call Carlisle, when Seth opened his eyes.

"I think it's stopping," he groaned. Jacob knelt in front of Seth with wide eyes.

"You okay?"

Seth nodded, still breathing deeply. Jake rose to his feet and stuck his hand down to help his brother. "What the  _hell_  was that?"

Seth looked at Jake's hand with wary eyes. Jacob's eyebrows somehow got closer together. Seth was beginning to freak him out. He had folded his legs as if he planned on staying in that spot for a while.

"Come on, Seth, get up." Seth looked up at Jake through his eyelashes and then shook his head. Jake cocked his head to the side. Seth was acting weird. "Why not? Are you hurt?

Seth shook his head.

"What then?"

Seth shook his head again, his eyes downcast. "I just can't."

"Oooookay…" Jacob laughed nervously again in an attempt to lighten the mood then flopped down on the ground in front of Seth, pulling his knees to his chest. "Then we'll talk down here." He smiled at the younger boy. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Seth nodded swiftly. It was then that Jacob noticed Seth hands were in his lap, completely failing to cover the tent there.

"Ooooh… I see." That's why he wouldn't get up. He was trying to hide a massive one. Seth's face turned red, along with his neck and parts of his chest. Things had just got weird really fast. Jacob was so confused. What the hell was going on? He laughed again.

"I've got some lube in the bottom of the toolbox if you want to take care of that." Jake smirked at him and Seth laughed. He had the best, best friend ever. Jake was attempting to ease Seth's embarrassment. Only Jacob could crack jokes at a time like this.

"Why is it in the bottom of your  _toolbox?_ " Seth asked incredulously, loosening up now that he saw Jacob wasn't freaking out over this.

Jacob shrugged. "I like to handle my business out here. I can be little loud if I need to." Jake said it as if there was no problem with it. Like they were sitting there talking about the local news instead of masturbating.

Seth had to smile. He knew Jacob was talking about it so casually to make him feel better. The two of them had  _never_ had a conversation like this before. Seth didn't know if he'd be as comfortable if the situation were reversed.

"Naw," Seth said. "I'll just sit hit here and think about wrinkly old ladies grocery shopping, fat guys on the beach, my mom in the shower." Seth and Jacob both shuddered at the last one. But it didn't work.

"Looks like you  _might_  need that lube after all," Jacob joked a little nervously after a small silence brought the tension back. Seth didn't know what to say so he just chuckled timidly. "I know just the thing." Then Jake leaned forward and kissed Seth. Right on the mouth.

Seth froze. Jacob felt it and pulled back. He looked into Seth's chocolate eyes as his lips curled upward in one corner. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're in a bind and need some assistance. Just think of this as one guy helping out his guy best friend."

Jacob leaned in and kissed Seth again. This time, Seth kissed back. They didn't use any hands. And they didn't use any tongues. But for Seth. It was still a really good first kiss. It was soft, sweet, and tender, everything Seth thought a kiss should be. Jacob broke the kiss and smiled at Seth. Seth stared back in awe, a little shocked that this was happening.

"Lie on your back." Seth complied, lying back, looking like the silly awestruck teen he was. Jacob leaned over Seth and undid the boy's shorts. "Just two guys helping each other out. Right?" Seth nodded. He didn't trust his voice. It might come out as an astonished squeak.

Jacob didn't know if he was trying to convince Seth or  _himself_. If he was being completely honest, a part of him had always wanted this. He pulled Seth's shorts down and the younger teen's stiff dick popped out, standing straight up.

The dick was beautiful, just like Seth. Jacob leaned down, took Seth in his mouth, and Seth melted, putty in Jacob's hands. Seth would let whatever happened happen. In that moment, he relinquished all control.

Jacob's warm mouth had Seth squirming. The younger boy had never experienced such pleasure before. Seth's dick wasn't that big (something Seth was a little self-conscious about). It was average size and therefore easier to swallow. Jacob sucked the entire thing down with no problem.

Seth's arms twitched and flailed across the ground. He didn't know what to do with his hands. Jacob noticed and smiled on Seth's cock. Without moving his mouth, he reached up, grabbed Seth's hand, and placed it in the back of his head. Seth immediately curled his fingers into the short hair.

Jacob's nose was nuzzled in his pubic hair. Though he tried not to, (he didn't want Jacob to gag) Seth soon found himself thrusting upwards into Jacob's mouth and pressing down on the back of the older boy's head and before long he was practically fucking Jake's mouth.

Rain pattered on the tin roof and water leaked in a few places as Seth gasped, twitched, and panted under Jacob's administrations. All too soon, he could feel his sweet release coming.

"Jake," Seth panted, "I'm gonna come…" He didn't want to come in his mouth. He didn't think Jacob would like that. But at Seth's words, Jacob popped off the dick, a thin string of spit connecting his mouth to the cock. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and smiled up at Seth, biting his lower lip.

"We can't have that yet," Jacob whispered. He rose and stepped over to the counter. Seth curiously watched him dig through the toolbox and come out with the aforementioned lubricant.

Jacob stood over Seth smiling down at him with that cocky smile that set Seth on fire. Then Jacob turned around, undid his shorts, and pulled them off slowly, bending over, exposing his smooth, firm, round, muscled ass to Seth. Seth had seen it so many times. But never like this. Who knew Jake could be so seductive?

He peeped over his shoulder at Seth as he popped the lid of the lube and squeezed some on his middle finger. Then Seth watched with wide eyes as Jacob bent over slightly, slowly brought his hand around, and spread the lube around the little pink hole there. Seth's eyes almost popped out when the finger slipped inside.

"You ready for me?" Jacob whispered with that grin of his. Seth nodded. Like a child nodding desperately for candy. Jacob pulled the finger out, stepped back over to Seth, and knelt beside the boy. Seth's solid cock still stood at attention. He watched with wide eyes as Jake squeezed a little lube onto the younger boy's dick, then slowly slid it down the shaft. Jacob straddled him, lined Seth up, and sat down, slipping right into place.

Seth's jaw dropped. His hands shot up and slapped his face where he pushed the soles of his hands into his closed eye sockets and twitched under his friend's larger, heavier body. Jake's ass was so  _tight_ and  _warm._ It was squeezing him like a pair of vise grips. Seth could hardly contain himself and the larger boy wasn't even  _moving_ yet.

Jacob sat there immobile on Seth's dick, his face twisted in discomfort. He'd used enough lube so it wasn't painful. It just felt…  _odd_  to have something inside of him. His body wanted to push it out. Jake rose up on the dick and dropped back down, making Seth moan under him.

It was with this movement, that he felt Seth's dick hit a certain spot inside of himself and it sent a shiver up his spine. Jake's semi erect cocked shot to attention.

"Oh! What the  _fuck_ was that?" Jake lifted up and dropped down again trying find that spot, and when he did he trembled, sliding one of his hands down Seth's fit chest, while his lubed hand started pumping his rock hard member.

Now that he'd found it, Jake set a quick pace on Seth's hips, smacking into that sweet spot every time. "Oh God!" Jake moaned, pumping his dick and riding the slimmer body like a stallion, his face twisted with pleasure. He sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. "Oh  _God! What the fuck?!"_

Jacob couldn't believe that he actually liked the feeling of a dick inside of him. There was dick inside of him! Seth's!  _Seth's dick_  was sliding up against his inner walls, hitting that strange spot inside of him, and making him squirm.

Jake tilted his head back in ecstasy and pushed down hard, trying to take Seth's dick as deep as he could. It wasn't very big but it wasn't  _small_ either. It was  _more_  than sufficient. Jacob could feel sweet pressure at the bottom of him stomach from how deep Seth was inside of him.

"Oh God," Jacob moaned, working his hips fervently. "This is awesome! Oh my God. You're so fucking  _deep_. I can't- I can't explain how- Oh God..."

Seth looked up at the broad, twitching, sputtering, masculine boy on top of him. Jacob's torso was covered in black smudges that the smaller teen found so attractive. Seth's hands rested on Jacob's hips as he started to move his own, pushing up into Jacob's ass, just like he'd been pushing up into his mouth.

Seth couldn't believe it. His dick was sliding into his best friend's ass! His older best friend, and pack brother! He relished in the feeling of the warm tight hole enveloping him. Moaning when Jacob lifted off his dick and slammed back down until the older boy's cheeks smacked against his pelvis.

And suddenly, Seth wanted Jacob to feel what he felt. He knew this was Jake's first time too, and he wanted Jake to experience this warm and tight sensation on his dick. Something  _so much better_  than his own hand. And if Seth were being completely honest with himself, he also wanted to feel what Jacob felt. How could a dick in his  _ass_  of all places have Jake reacting this way?

"Jacob," Seth said through a pant, looking up at the older boy. Jacob opened his eyes and looked down at Seth. "I want you to fuck me." Jacob stopped and flashed Seth that cocky grin.

"With pleasure." He slowly pulled himself off of Seth. "Roll over." Seth complied, rolling onto his stomach and Jacob grabbed Seth's beautiful ass cheeks and pulled them apart to peep at Seth's little pink hole. Still holding the cheeks apart, Jacob slid his thick dick across the hole, rubbing some of the lube onto it and Seth let out a sharp exhale in anticipation.

Then Jake slowly slid his lubed dick in and his eyes fluttered closed. "Mmmmahgod... Seth, you're so tight..." Jacob set a soft pace, sliding in, out, in, out of the warm ass.

He looked down and watched his dick disappear inside the stretched hole. He spread Seth's cheeks further, then pushed in as deep as he could go, moaning as he watched the thick appendage vanish inside again.

It didn't look like it should fit, but the lube made him smoothly slide in, in, in, all the way down until his lower abdomen touched Seth's skin, leaving his whole dick nestled in maddening warmth. Jake could do this all day. Fuck his best friend and watch his entire dick play hide and seek in the boy's ass.

Had Jacob been able to see Seth's face, twisted with discomfort, he would've immediately stopped. And Seth knew that. So the boy made no sound, because he didn't want to ruin this for his friend. He sincerely wanted Jake to experience the same sensations he had. Seth knew that if Jake realized he wasn't enjoying himself, he would stop. And the younger boy didn't want that.

So he simply lay there in uncomfortable silence, allowing his friend to use him and his cock slowly began to deflate. Jake bottomed out inside of Seth rocking and moaning behind him. Seth wasn't in pain. It was kind of something like the feeling he got when his leg fell asleep. It didn't hurt. It just... felt... not right. Seth couldn't understand why Jacob had been moaning so. But when moments later, Jacob readjusted Seth for better entry, pressing down on Seth's lower back, and making his round ass stick out a little, Seth understood.

"Oh!" he yelled. "Oh God! What the  _fuck?!_ " His abandoned dick magically shot back up and he spit on his hand, pushed his ass up a little more, making his back arch, which drove Jacob wild. Seth reached under himself, and started pumping his dick. "Oh my God, Jake. Yes! Oh!" He found himself pushing back into Jacob's dick.

Seth definitely understood now. He didn't even know that spot was there! It felt like Jacob was poking at the back of his dick from the inside! And it was amazing! Topped with the blissful friction of that fat piece of meat sliding against his walls. Seth was coming undone.

"Mmmmahgod, Jake. What  _is_  that? What are you  _doing_? Shit!"

"I don't know what it is, but it's amazing, isn't it?" Jake responded, thrusting, panting, and smiling.

"Jake, this is incredible! We should've done this a long time ago!"

"Definitely. And we  _have_ to do it again."

"Definitely," Seth agreed, panting into the dirt.

Jake pulled Seth up onto his knees, then pulled him up so that his back pressed to Jake's chest. They were both on their knees, pressed together perfectly like puzzle pieces.  _Air_ couldn't even get between them. Jacob gripped Seth's hips, and continued his soft pace. His dick was so  _long_. With each inward thrust it seemed like it would never end. Jake just pushed and pushed until the long thick dick was  _buried_  in Seth.

And Seth could feel it. He could feel it twitching deep inside of him. He could feel the thick cock stretching his tight walls and he loved it. Seth never wanted this to end. He wanted to clutch his ass cheeks together and hold Jake's dick inside of him, and hold on to the glorious pressure Jake made at the bottom of his stomach from how  _deep_ he was.

But then he'd lose that sweet, sweet friction. He'd lose the feel of the cock sliding smoothly in and out of him and that was the best part. No the pressure in his stomach was. No it was his stretching walls. Oh! It was all great!

Seth pushed back on Jacob's dick until he felt his friend pubic hairs against his ass and then he was abruptly screaming. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He shot his load out a couple feet in front of him and after a few more quick strokes Jake groaned and filled up the younger teen's ass. The two of them collapsed sideways, in bliss panting with their eyes closed.

And the white smoke billowed from their mouths, dissipating into the air once again.

Jacob lay on Seth's back panting. "I could use a nap now," Jacob said smiling, listening to rain patter on the roof.

"Me too," Seth agreed.

"Come on," Jake said. "Let's clean ourselves up and we can pass out in my room."

"Wait," Seth stopped him. He didn't want to move yet. He was enjoying the pressure of Jake's heavy body on top of him. "Can we just lay here for a second?" Jake wrapped his arms around the younger boy and settled in. "Sure, sure." Jacob smiled, holding onto the boy.

Seth was the best, best friend ever.


	5. Leah and Quil

Jacob's chirping phone woke them up. They groaned sleepily for a moment. Then Jacob came to. His now flaccid cock was still nestled inside Seth, a sweet reminder of what had happened.

How long had they been out? The rain was still pounding on the roof but that meant nothing. It had once rained for 8 days straight. The whole reservation had flooded; it had been a complete disaster. Jake seriously hoped no one had stumbled across them. The pack couldn't shift, so they wouldn't be dropping by anytime soon and his dad usually didn't pop in here and bother him. Usually.

Jake reached down, pulled himself out, rose, and snatched his phone up from the counter and Seth rolled over into a sitting position.

"Yo," he said casually, as if he were not standing there naked after losing his virginity to his male best friend. He'd always thought it would be Bella. But she'd made her choice. Jake realized that he couldn't have done it with a better person. He looked down, smiling at his friend, and Seth sent that sweet smile of his back up.

"Hi, Jake. Can you shift yet?" Sam's voice said in his ear.

"No," Jake responded dejectedly. Honestly He hadn't tried since that morning but he didn't feel like anything had changed since then. What could have?

"I can. I spoke to Old Quil. He said they've never experienced anything that took their shifting away. He was a little worried, but I spoke to Billy about it and after I explained how Jared, Brady, and I can shift again, he wasn't too worried about it."

"You talked to my dad?" Jacob's eyes widened in fear. Seth's did too, his sensitive wolf ears picking up on the conversation.

"Yeah, a couple hours ago."

A couple of hours ago? While they were asleep?

Sam, misinterpreting Jacob's apprehensive tone, assumed Jacob thought his father was worried about him. "But like I said, he didn't sound too worried. He was convinced it would come back to us."

Jake was silent on the line. He was only half registering what Sam was saying to him. Sam had spoken to his dad.  _A couple of hours ago._  Had Billy come out to the shed to talk to Jake? Had he found them there?

"Well," Sam said when Jake didn't respond. "I'm just calling around checking on everybody. Talk to you later."

"Yeah," Jake replied in a monotone, closing the phone. He and Seth shared a wide eyed look, then put their shorts on and bravely went inside to face Billy. Jake  _prayed_ the pounding rain had kept his old man inside.

Sam closed his phone when the line died in his ear. Sam wasn't a dumb man. He had a strong feeling in his gut that Collin could phase now too. He was also pretty sure he now knew what Jared and Brady had gotten up to last night. It was too much of a coincidence to be anything else.

If sex is what it took to get his wolves back... It was his duty to guide his pack, helping them protect their land. The pack  _needed_ their wolves to do that. Sam would somehow have to ensure the rest of his pack was paired off, without them knowing why, until this was all over.

Seth was with Jacob right now. Sam smiled. Those two would have fun together. He opened his phone, and scrolled through his contacts. Sam had two more calls to make.

: : : : : :

Leah Clearwater stood in front of the kitchen sink, her hands immersed in hot, soapy water. Sue had 'gone to take Charlie some of Harry's Baked Fish' a few hours ago, and hadn't returned yet. Leah wasn't stupid. She knew what her mouth was up to. Yes, her father hadn't been gone very long, but Sue was her own woman and it was no one's place to judge her. She didn't have to lie to see Charlie. If he made her mother happy... then that was that.

Everyone deserved to be happy. Leah had thought her happiness was with Sam. She still loved him but she had also accepted that 'fate' didn't want the two of them to be together. Still, Leah was confident that her happiness was out there somewhere. This confidence (and she didn't want her brother to go through that pain again) was the only reason she hadn't slit her wrist and put an end to her misery already. God knew she'd thought about it. What was the point in living a life she hated?

Maybe her inability to shift was a blessing in disguise. This wolf gene had done nothing but made her an infertile freak. It forced her to stay here and stare at the relationship that had ruined her life. If she couldn't phase, then her gene would stop, she would go back to normal, and finally be able to  _get out of this town_. Out of this state. It was something she so desperately desired. She realized long ago that she would find nothing on the reservation but pain. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rap on the door.

Leah frowned. Other than Jake, they rarely got unannounced visitors. "Who is it?" she called out, drying her hands on a towel and walking to the door.

"It's Quil," his familiar voice called from the other side. Leah opened the door with a confused smile and there he was, standing there in nothing but the cutoffs they always wore, wet from the rain with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," Leah greeted him still confused. "Come inside, let me get you a towel." She left, grabbed the towel she'd been using to dry the dishes, and returned finding Quil standing in the doorway looking just as confused as she was.

"Why are you here?" She asked, not really carrying how rude she sounded. She handed over the towel. He thanked her, and rubbed it through his soaking hair.

"I'm wondering the same thing," he responded. "Sam sent me over here. He said Sue had called for his help because you and her dropped a sofa down your stairs but," he paused looking at the unharmed sofa in the living room. Quil had been in the Clearwater home many times before. The sofa was in the same spot it was always in, facing their television. Then he looked over at the completely unobscured stairwell. " _Clearly_  that's not the case."

" _What?_ " Leah's eyebrows bunched together even closer. "I don't know why he would say that," she respond with wide astounded eyes. "But that still doesn't explain why  _you're_ here."

"He said he was off somewhere with Emily and couldn't get here, so he sent me instead. Now I'm wondering if  _that's_  a lie too."

"Something is going on here." Leah turned and grabbed the phone from the hook at base of the stairs. "I'm gonna call Sam and put him on speaker." Quil gestured for her to go right ahead, and of course it went straight to voicemail.

_Hello, there. If you're looking for Samuel Uley, leave a message. If you're not, wrong number._

Leah stared at the phone, as if it had offended her some way. "Something is definitely up. Mom has been off-Mmn…" She reached up and rubbed her hand across her chest, after a sharp burning sensation interrupted her speech. She was about to lie and say 'Mom has been off the res for the passed few hours, running a couple of errands'. Just because no one had no right to judge her mother didn't mean they wouldn't do it.

"You okay?" Quil asked, his eyebrows shooting under his curly bangs.

"Yeah," Leah grunted through her pain. "Just a little heartburn. I'm gonna go grab a glass of water. You want something?" She asked. Her mother had raised her to be polite.

"I'm fine. Go take care of yourself. I'm about to head over to Sam and Emily's and confront the lying bastard." Leah nodded, taking the towel he was holding out to her, with a small grimace.

Quil had stepped back out into the rain and made it down the front steps when heard a scream and crash from inside the house. Running back in, he found Leah and an overturned wooden chair in the dining room.

"Leah!" he rushed over and picked up the chair, moving it out of his way, then knelt to help her to her feet. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I don't know," she panted. "I've nev-ARGH!" Her cream sounded like something from a horror film as she curled into the fetal position, clutching her abdomen now.

"Leah!" Quil was panicking. "I don't know what do!"

Leah was on the verge of tears when the flaming heat settled in her groin and then simmered there. She lay there panting for a second, then rolled into a sitting position, staring down at her center in shock. She could feel her sexual juices pouring out of her like urine, creating a wet spot on her tight grey jogging shorts.

"Are you okay? What  _was_  that? Do you want me to-" When he saw the wet spot forming in her shorts, the boy took a timid step away from her, holding his hands out I a defensive position. "Are- are you  _peeing on yourself?"_ he asked a little incredulously, slightly disgusted. But then his sensitive nose sniffed the air and he froze. "That's not pee," he whispered. The smell of her had woken Little Quil up in his shorts.

Leah shook her head slowly, biting the corner of her lower lip and looking up at him seductively. "Leah what's going on?" Quil whispered.

"I don't know," she said back, looking at him through her thick lashes. She spoke softly. If it weren't so quiet in the house, he wouldn't be able to hear her. "But I know what's about to happen. You're about to sit in that chair," without taking those seductive eyes off of him, she gestured at the chair he'd just picked up with her head, "and I'm about to fuck you."

Leah didn't know where the wicked need had come from. But it was here. And Quil was the only one around. Leah had seen him naked before. He had a decent sized dick. She stared up at his firm chest. Honestly, he was worth fucking.

Quil's eyes grew wider at her words and he pushed his arms out further. Little Quil was at full attention now, but he forced himself to not be the irrational teenager that he was and to think with his head. This was  _Leah_ for Christ's sake. She was definitely hot. When they were in their wolf forms, he knew she'd caught him (and a couple of the other guys) thinking about fooling around with her. And she always gave them hell about it.

"Leah," Quil said hesitantly, slowly stepping away from her. "You're obviously not yourself right now. I'm gonna go. And we're gonna forget this ever happened. Okay?" Quil would beat himself up over this later. Was he really walking away from this? He'd only gotten lucky once before in his life and it had been a while ago. At one of the reservation's beach bonfires. A girl from his high school had thought he was cool because he was in a 'gang'. That's what everyone thought the pack was. Everyone who didn't know the truth, that is.

"You're not leaving." Leah got up from the floor and took her thin top off, revealing her large perky breast, nipples hard from arousal.

"Leah," Quil moaned. He was trying so hard to do the right thing here. But she wasn't making this easy! "Please put your shirt back on." He said with a tight voice, as if he were asking her to take it off instead. She shook her head slowly, biting her lip and stepping over to him. She pushed his arms out of the way.

Quil was taking ragged breaths. He should really stop her. Just stop her and run out the house. But no. He let her guide him over to the chair, undo his shorts, they dropped and pooled at his ankles. He let her push him into the seat by his shoulder, providing him with a wonderful view of her glorious breast. They were directly in front of his face. If he just... leaned slightly forward, he could lick her pretty nipples.

"Do it," she whispered, looking down at him as he stared her breast. "I know you want to."

What the hell was he thinking? He'd gotten his ass chewed off for fantasizing about this beautiful girl on several occasions. And now, said girl, was practically  _throwing_ herself at him, and he was resisting it? What was wrong with him?

In the back of his mind, Quil knew that was his dick talking. But he listened to it. He caved, leaned forward, and planted a couple of kisses on her left nipple, then greedily flicked at it with the tip of his tongue.  _Flickflickflickflick._

Leah closed her eyes and sucked a sharp breath through her teeth. She reached up and held Quil's head in place. He was now sucking and nibbling. While one hand lightly squeezed the tit he worked on, his other hand slid up her leg to her center, where he found her juices had soaked through the cotton shorts and begun to run down her leg.

She stepped back from him and without taking her eyes off of his, pulled the shorts all the way down and kicked them to the side. Quil reached between her legs and rubbed his hands across her baby smooth center. It was like she had shaved in preparation for him. He smoothly slipped his two middle fingers inside her, wiggling them around.

Leah gasped and braced herself on his shoulders as her knees almost gave out. That did it. She couldn't take it anymore. She flicked Quil's hand out of the way, took a step forward, and because he was standing straight up, she didn't have to align him, she simply sat down and…

"Ohhhhhh…" They both moaned together. Leah wasn't a virgin. Sam had taken that from her. A couple of times. It was partly why she was so hurt when he'd left her for Emily. But since this wasn't her first time, nothing stopped her from sliding all the way down on the strong dick beneath her until she sat in Quil's lap. Her broken relationship with Sam still hurt, but the feel of this cock inside of her numbed the pain.

Quil wrapped his arm around her and leaned his neck down a little to nestle his face in between her breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then rest her chin on top of his head and they just sat there that way for a second, breathing deeply, adjusting to each other.

"Leah, you're so wet. And tight. Mmm… I can't believe this is happening. You feel amazing." His position muffled his voice a little, but she understood him.

"You're so thick and long," she sighed into his hair. It smelled liked the woods they were always running through. Leah liked it. It was a masculine smell. She took a deep inhale, letting him fill her lungs just as his dick filled her inside. "It's like I can feel you pressing into the bottom of my stomach." She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. "You feel amazing."

Quil pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. Either Leah's waist was very small, or Quil's hands were very big. Maybe both. Either way, Quil planted his hands on her hips and latched on. Leah didn't have to do anything. With his wolf strength helping him, lifting her light body was no work at all. She was like a doll in his hands.

Quil picked up her up and pushed her back down onto his dick, and he pushed up into her with each downward motion. He moved slowly at first, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Leah completely relaxed and let Quil control her. She'd said  _she_  was gonna fuck  _him._ But in the end, he was the one doing the fucking. No matter. This is was she needed. She moaned at the feel of the long stiff dick slowly sliding in and out of her, rubbing against her walls providing that sweet sensation.

Each time, Quil pulled her up until nothing but his fat head was left in, then he stretched her back out as he pushed her back down, down, down, until their skin was touching again. Leah was so wet. Quil could see her juices shining on his thick, pulsing, dick with each stroke. The girl from the bonfire paled in comparison to Leah.

As they progressed, and he felt himself slowly climbing up that mountain, Quil went a little faster. And got a little rougher. And they got a little louder. Until maybe five minutes later he was almost brutally pounding her, flling the dining room with their screams and the sounds of slapping skin.

Leah was  _still_  not doing any work and was completely enjoying herself all the same. She was shivering with pleasure over her pack brother. Why hadn't she done this sooner? Sam? Who was that? Leah could barely think straight with that dick pounding into her. She was certain that Quil's too tight grip on her hips would leave bruises. But she didn't care. She'd heal. The chair squeaked and rocked under them, threatening to collapse or flip over at any moment.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh God!" Leah screamed and twitched in Quil's hands as her walls clenched around his dick and her release poured out of her, sliding down his dick and collecting in his pubic hair. Leah could feel his release coming too, but he wasn't there just yet. He kept pounding, pounding, pounding, until maybe thirty seconds later she was climbing back up her plateau and-

"Oh! Oh! God! Oh!" She came again and this time, brought Quil along with her.

"Fuck! Oh!" He screamed in his deep baritone as he emptied himself inside of her. Leah let him do it. She didn't care. She was infertile anyway.

Unlike Sam, the only other lover she'd ever experienced, Quil didn't freeze with his climax. He pounded into her even faster and harder, his grip on her unbelievably tight. If she were normal, he would've broke something. Twelves seconds later, maybe, he was still thrusting, slower now though, working his last little bits out. Leah wallowed in the feeling of him stretching her open. And then, and  _then…_ She couldn't believe it, but-

"Mmmagod!" Leah dug her nails into the back of his neck, probably drawing blood as she came  _again._  The third was one not as strong as the second, and the second had not been as strong as the first. But they each left her moaning and twitching all the same.

Leah smiled, sitting in her juices in Quil's lap. They sat there in the same position as before, holding each other and panting. What kind of lover were wolves? Three times in one go? Oh God. Sam had never had sex with Leah after he'd changed, but if he had, Leah would've covertly murdered Emily with poison, if Sam's fucking had been anything like this.

They held each other, eyes closed, panting. Quil slowly softened inside of Leah and the thick white smoke billowed from their mouths.


	6. Paul and Embry

 

 

 

A few days after Paul Lahote turned eighteen, he'd gotten a job at the only grocery store on the reservation. Making a few cents over minimum wage, he'd moved out of his dad's house, not because he didn't get along with his father, which was far from the truth, but because he'd wanted to feel like an adult.  _And_  so he could bring chicks home and plow them without his father's watchful eye, but mostly to feel like and adult.

He'd soon discovered, that with his job throughout the day and his pack duties at night, there wasn't much time for sex. He barely found time to  _go_  to a bar or club (that would let him in) let alone find a girl there, fool her about his age, and get her to assume home with him. Paul was a dick and he knew it, but he wasn't low enough to sleep with a girl in the bathroom of bar, that was only willing to do it because she was drunk and he was handsome.

Furthermore, even if he did find a willing and sober woman, he didn't have a car, because he ran everywhere in his wolf form, and couldn't afford one anyway. How would he get the girl to his home? Walk her  _miles_ back (because, other than a tiny bar where guys like his dad went to get drunk and scream at ball games, there were no bars on the reservation) in the almost always pouring rain?  _Very_ impressive.

So now, Paul Lahote was a young adult who lived alone in a one bedroom home, where he could masturbate without his father overhearing. His bedroom wasn't really a bedroom. It was the attic that sat over a tiny kitchen, living room, and bathroom. He ate quick meals out of a microwave and a toaster oven because he didn't have a stove yet. It was a small home, still a work in progress, but it was still just that. His  _own_   _home,_ and he enjoyed it.

It was to this small home that Sam had dropped Paul off earlier that morning. Paul had called into work, displaying the best sick voice he could, and after fortunately obtaining the day off, with a promise to work late later, he had gone up to his small childhood bed and passed out. He hadn't been able to get any sleep on Sam's sofa because the sounds from Jared and Brady's sex had woke him last night.

They'd been  _loud._ He honestly didn't understand how they hadn't woke anyone else up. For all he knew, maybe they had.

Paul had been totally freaked out. He'd had to lay there and listen to his pack  _brothers_ fuck in the floor behind the couch he was on!  _What had that been about?!_  Had the two of them been doing this all along and no one knew?

Paul had lain there, musing over whether or not he should announce himself. Should he tell Sam? Should he pretend like there wasn't so many things wrong with them doing that, pretend that they were just two drunk friends fucking and ask them to quiet down so he could sleep? He'd been so disgusted and confused.

He'd set up a soft, obviously faux snore, hoping they'd catch a hint. When they didn't, had just decided to pretend he'd witnessed nothing. When they congregated in the morning he did just that. It was a little hard to maintain his composure around Jared and Brady but he'd managed. When he'd got home, the troubling thoughts and memories of his brothers had kept him awake. But before long, his exhaustion had consumed him, and he'd gone down.

It was also to this same small home that Sam had sent Embry with a lie. Paul had been woken once again, this time by pounding on his door.

"Who the fuck is it?!" Paul screamed, angry to be woken again. He knew they could hear him. His voice was too loud and this place was too small for them not to.

"It's Embry!" the familiar voice trailed up the stairs. Paul got out of bed groaning. He'd been sleeping stark naked, simply because their bodies ran so hot and he was more comfortable that way. The shorts he'd been wearing were still soaked from where he'd rode in the rain on Sam's truck. He ignored them and stomped down the stairs, his dick flopping freely, yanking his front door open.

"Awe, man! Put on some shorts, dude!" Embry said indignantly.

"I was fucking sleep! Ain't nothing you haven't seen already. The fuck do you want?" Paul knew that he was being very rude, but he was pissed. Who was Embry to show up unannounced waking people?

"Come on man," Embry replied, trying not to get angry himself. "I just walked here in the rain to help you out, and this is how you treat your guest?

"The  _fuck_  are you talking about?"

"Wait." Paul's words were catching up in Embry's brain. "You were sleep?"

"I was sleeping good until you interrupted me!"

"Look," Embry said, peering over Paul shoulder's at the unblocked stairwell, confused and trying to hold onto his composure. "Sam sent me over here with something about you needing help after dropping your couch down your stairs."

"Well Sam's a fucking liar!"

"Okay, dude. Chill with the f bomb," Embry responded, his anger beginning to slip out. "Obviously he lied, I don't know- would you  _please_ put some shorts on?! It's weird talking to you like this!"

"Yeah, yeah." Paul turned and went back up the stairwell, leaving Embry in the doorway. He invited himself in and closed the door. Other than a small antenna'd television, (that sat on two stacked milk crates) the only thing in the solid white living room, was a shabby sofa. There were no curtains, only blinds.

Embry let himself into Paul's bathroom to release himself. There was no tub, just a small walk in shower with a glass door, a toilet a sink, and a medicine cabinet. The walls in there were solid white as well.

Though the house was small and a little ragged, it was surprisingly, considering it what Paul's, very clean, neat, and tidy.

How long did it take a guy to put on some shorts? Embry wouldn't be surprised if Paul had gone back to sleep. But Embry didn't know that the cloud was currently upstairs making its sixth and final appearance.

Embry climbed the stairs, sure that he was going to find a naked and passed out Paul. Paul was still naked, yes, but he was not asleep. He was lying in the bedding, clutching his abdomen, writhing in pain.

"Paul?!" Embry rushed into the room, not sure of what to do. "What's happening?!" Paul didn't respond. He twitched there, groaning, visibly restraining screams. "Paul, I don't know what to do!"

Embry was panicking. Should he call Sam? It was a good thing he'd lied to Embry because Paul might've wound up experiencing this alone.

"I'm gonna call Sam!"

"No," Paul grunted. "Wait." Embry wasn't sure what to do anyway, so he complied. Standing there, he watched with wide eyes Paul lying there on his back as his dick, the largest of all of theirs (he annoyingly bragged about it) slowly grew and grew until it was standing tall and solid.

Embry froze. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. What the fuck?! "Paul what's going on?" Embry looked up and caught Paul's eye. Paul was looking at him in a way that he shouldn't be looking at his pack brother, a way that  _no_  guy should be looking at another guy.

"I don't know what's going on," Paul responded in a rough tone. But that was a lie. Is this what had happened with Brady and Jared last night? Had one of them got this sudden urge to shove their dick into the nearest person?

"I don't know," Paul repeated, still panting as he caught his breath from the pain. He slowly crawled off the twin bed, and walked over to a still frozen and wide eyed Embry. He stepped so close to Embry that his erect cock almost touched him, "but I'm about to fuck you." He said it confidently. There would be no discussion.

If the look on Paul's face wasn't so serious, if the ambiance of the room was different, Embry would've laughed. He would've clutched his gut and laughed. Instead he remained frozen with fear and shock at how quickly things had turned. Wasn't Paul just writhing in the bed in pain less than a minute ago?

When Embry didn't move, Paul slowly reached forward and grabbed Embry's shorts buckle. This thawed Embry.

"Dude what are you doing?" He grabbed Paul's hands in his own and held them in place.

Paul stared into Embry's eyes. "I'm about to  _make you my bitch_ ," Paul whispered, saying it a little slower this time, as if Embry hadn't understood him. He roughly shoved Embry into the wall and undid his peer's shorts and they fell at Embry's ankles.

Embry was surprised to find himself painfully hard when Paul grabbed his hips and pushed their erections together. What the fuck was going on? Why was he letting Paul turn him around and press him into the wall, letting Paul play with his ass cheeks? He planted his hands on the wall by his shoulders and turned his head, pressing his cheek into the wall as well.

"Mmm," Paul moaned, squeezing the sweet globes in his hands. He rubbed his thick dick in between the cheeks a few times, then spread them apart to look at the pretty pink hole. Why was Embry permitting this?! Why was he so achingly aroused?

Paul squatted down and spat on the exposed hole before him and Embry shivered. Paul wasn't going to let this make him question himself. Just the  _thought_ of a wet pussy set his blood on fire. No. He was definitely straight. He just  _desperately_ needed relief right now, and he didn't know why. His cock was so hard it  _hurt._  Embry's ass was hairless like a chick's. From this position, Paul could easily pretend he was a girl.

After placing a hand in the middle of Embry's back, he pressed his palm in, keeping the boy's chest against the wall, and he pulled Embry's hips away from it, making the cute ass stick up and out.

He pulled those plump cheeks back apart again and pushed himself in, moaning as his dick slowly received the warm tight heat it was craving. After bottoming out, he squeezed the precious cheeks in his hands, and stayed there for a moment.

Paul may not have questioned himself, but when the fat dick slid inside him and he moaned (in pleasure?!), his eyes fluttering closed,  _Embry_ questioned himself.  _Why was he letting this happen?!_ Was he enjoying this?! Did he like the way Paul's long, thick shaft filled him?

From the soft somewhat effeminate moans he emitted after Paul set a slow pace, and pressed into Embry until their skin touched, yes. Yes, he did like it. He was enjoying letting his wolf brother take him against this wall. Especially when he periodically hit a strange tender spot that made Embry hold back a scream.

Paul's thrust were even and smooth. It was obvious that he'd done this before. Maybe it was because for some reason he felt like he hadn't had an orgasm in weeks, but so far, this was the best sex of Paul's life. And he'd fucked a number of different chicks. None of them were this good.

Paul slid his hands over and gripped Embry's waist. It was very slim and kind of… feminine and when Paul really thought about it he kind of liked that. He looked down at his massive dick sliding in and out of Embry's stretched hole and realized that he wasn't pretending this was a girl. He liked fucking Embry.

"Push back on me," he told Embry, and the other boy complied, pushing back to meet Paul's thrust half way. Doing that changed things, making Paul hit that spot inside of Embry with every stroke and-

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Embry couldn't help it. He didn't understand how but this felt amazing! Paul pushed Embry back flat into the wall and pressed himself up against Embry. He pushed himself in until his pelvis sat up against Embry's ass like a connecting puzzle piece and stayed buried inside. He then rolled his hips in a circle, pressed against Embry. He didn't know that that this movement made him apply constant stimulation to the sweet spot inside Embry. The boy let out a long chain of pleasurable screams.

"Take this dick Embry," Paul growled in his ear. "Take it, bitch." Paul could fell his release coming and had begun to get at little rougher. "You like being my bitch don't you?. Say it." He was pounding Embry now. "Say, 'I like being your bitch Paul'."

"Mmagod," Embry twitched against the wall. If Paul's stable weight were not behind him, his legs would probably give out. "Pound me, Paul. I'm your bitch. I'm your bitch and I love it. Ooh fuck..."

His hand never left wall. Paul's hands never left Embry's waist. Nothing ever touched Embry's dick, but after a few seconds of stimulating that spot, Embry was shooting his load on Paul's white wall, his ass clenching around Paul's dick, squeezing it even tighter making him-

"Oh! Oh! Fuck!" He trembled as he held clenched his ass cheeks together and pushed his hips forward trying to get himself so deep inside of Embry his dick would get lost in there. His release  _burst_ out of him and he pulled Embry back from the wall, wrapping his arms around the other boy's abdomen and resting his chin on his shoulder from behind him. Embry laid his arms across Paul's and they stood there panting as they came down from their post orgasm high. Had they really just done that together?

Yes. Yes they had.


	7. Sam and Jacob

As it turns out, the rain  _had_  deterred Billy. The older man seemed completely oblivious as he prepared dinner. Jacob would've preferred to do that for him but the man and his independence… Seth and Jacob were side by side on the sofa

"We can't let that happen again," Seth whispered.

"Wait. What?" Jacob could almost feel his stomach plummet. He didn't feel anything romantic towards Seth now. The kid was still simply his best friend. But he had really enjoyed himself a few hours ago and he  _thought_  Seth had too. It couldn't happen again? "Why? But you said-"

"No! That's not what I meant," Seth explained, still whispering. "What we just did is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course I want it to happen again. We can go do it right now!" Jacob sighed in relief. For a second he thought Seth had changed his mind. "If Billy weren't in the kitchen. That's what I mean. He could've caught us, Jake. We can't let that happen again."

Seth stared up at Jake with serious eyes.

"You're right. I'll come over to your place later today. I'll figure out some lie to tell Sue. Get us alone." He smiled down at the smaller boy. "No worries about interruptions."

Seth smiled back up at him. "I look forward to it."

: : : : : :

A couple of hours later, after Seth had gone home and Jacob was preparing to go meet him. Jake got another call from Sam.

"Yo."

"Is Seth still with you?"

"No. I was actually about to go see him."

"No. Stay home. We need to talk. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Jake frowned. "You have me on the phone now; we're talking. What's up?"

"No. I mean in person. This isn't a conversation to have over a phone."

Jacob thought Sam sounded a little nervous. And that made  _him_ nervous. He laughed a little. "You're making me a little nervous. This sounds important."

"I'm on my way." The line died.

Jake sat back down. What could Sam want? They'd just talked a few hours ago. What could've happened between now and then that it required an in person visit?

Because the reservation was small, Jake heard Sam's truck on their gravel in less than three minutes. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Come get in the truck._

Jacob stared at the text for a second. Sam was really starting to freak him out. Had Sam found out about Seth and Jacob some kind of way?

Jacob rose from the couch and made his way out to truck in what he hoped was a casual way. The rain had stopped and Jacob climbed into the passenger's side completely failing to remain nonchalant.

The cab was silent for a few seconds, making the tension worse, before Sam spoke.

"I'm gonna get right to the point. I was trying to think of a… delicate way to ask this but," he began, talking to the steering wheel. It only made Jacob more nervous because the man wouldn't look at him. "I guess there isn't one. So I'm just gonna ask."

Jacob knew what was coming. It was the only thing that would make Sam act this way. But Jake's stomach still dropped when he heard the question.

Sam looked Jacob directly in the eye. "Did you have sex with Seth?"

How did he know?! Jake was  _certain_  Seth wouldn't have said anything! And Billy wasn't that good of an actor. He would've confronted them had he found them in the garage. How did Sam know?

"How do know that?" Jacob's eyes were the size of quarters.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Because I fucked Collin," he admitted. "Well Collin fucked  _me._ "

Jacob's eyes impossibly got wider. "W- What?" The fuck was going on here?

"Did you or Seth experience any crazy heartburn right before?"

Jacob felt like he was about to pass out. When did Sam become Alice?

"Seth did. Sam, how do you  _know_  that?"

"Collin did before he spazzed on me. And you remember Jared said he felt heartburn before him and Brady could shift again."

Sam stared at Jake like he was missing something. Jacob's brain was still wrapping around the fact that for some reason, he wasn't being reprimanded for this, so the dots weren't connecting themselves. "It's sex Jake. Whatever that cloud shit was last night, it's stopping us from phasing until we fuck someone."

_What?_  Sam had sex with Collin. Jacob fucked Seth. And was Sam implying that Brady and Jared had slept together too?

"That's  _crazy_  Sam." Jake couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. What he and Seth had done were just two buds having fun pleasing each other. There was nothing else behind it.

"I  _know_ it's crazy, Jake, but- Have you tried to phase since? Get out the truck. Try right now. I  _promise_ you can."

Jacob didn't want to. If he successfully phased it would prove Sam right. And for some reason he felt that would taint what he and Seth had done together. He sighed. "I don't have to. I believe you. So is that why you're here? If Seth and I hadn't done anything, you were gonna fuck me?"

"Yes." Sam spoke deliberately, without hesitation. "I was gonna shove my dick up your ass and you were gonna like it. We need our wolves, Jake. I'll do whatever it takes to get them back."

"Are you disappointed?" Jacob didn't know where that question came from. But he was genuinely curious. Did Sam  _want_  to fuck him? Jacob continued nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the events of a recent ball game. "Because you can you still fuck me if you want. Seth was amazing. But I'm curious to know what a larger dick feels like. Aren't you?"

From the tent that was growing in Sam's shorts, Jacob got his answer. He reached over and rubbed his his palm across it.

"Let's go down the street a bit," Sam said, turning the engine. "I don't want Billy to overhear us."

Two minutes later Sam was parked on the side of another quiet road, on his back again but in the cab of the truck this time, with a much larger dick crammed into his ass, his truck rocking in the setting sun.

"Oh my God... Yes, Jake that's the spot." He wrapped his arms and legs around Jacob as the teen thrusted swift and deep. Sam could feel the difference and he liked it. Jacob's dick was thicker, longer, stronger,  _better_  than Collin's. "Mmm. Fuck me! Mmmhh!"

This time Sam didn't care about the noises he made. He let the feminine moans flow as he took all of Jacob's fat dick. It had him stretched out so much further. It penetrated so much deeper.

"Aww shit! Fuck me, Jacob! Yes! I  _was_  disappointed! I was so disappointed because I wanted this…" Sam moaned his feminine moans in Jacob's ear. "I wanted the feel of your thick cock inside of me. Fuck me harder…"

Jacob leaned back, wrapped his arms around his alpha's thighs, pulled his legs further apart, and pounded the man. He watched his dick go in, out, in, out of the tight ass then reached out and grabbed Sam's rock hard shaft and pumped it.

Jacob listened to their skin smack in the cab of the truck. He fucked Sam hard, as if he wanted his dick to be printed into Sam's ass forever.

"Mmmagod! Sam..." His alpha's ass was so tight around him. Seth's ass was better, but Jake was still about to come. "I'm gonna come, Sam and we can't have that yet. Mnnhh. I still want you to fuck me." He bit his lip and looked down at the oldest wolf. Jake's jaw hung open and he panted as his dick slid in and out of the tight heat.

"Yeah?" Sam asked in his deep baritone. "Pull out. Let me up so you can sit on a  _real_ dick."

Jacob complied and they shifted around in the cab until Sam was seated with Jacob straddling him backwards. Jacob sank onto the stiff rod and it immediately found that sweet tender spot inside of him. He couldn't stop his eyes from rolling.

"Ooooh fuck…" He leaned back and wrapped his arm around Sam's neck, as he set up a quick pace of rocks and circles in Sam's lap. "Sam you're so fucking thick! Holy shit…"

This dick was so much better than Seth's but Jacob still couldn't wait to get back on top of the younger boy, to have his best friend inside of him again. But for now…

"Shit, Sam! I can feel you twitching inside of me."

"Fuck. Jake I'm close. You want it? You want me to fill you up?"

"Fill me up, Sam. I want it…" Jacob pressed down on Sam until his alpha was completely sheathed and the man froze, bursting inside of him. A few more circles and Jacob was following right behind him.

The two of them sat there panting, clutching each other.

"I need to call a pack meeting."


	8. Brady and Embry

It was all out in the open now. Sam had called another pack meeting because it simply  _had_ to be discussed. Everyone had collectively (a little hesitantly) shifted together and their shit had hit the fan. They saw every stroke and caress that had transpired.

Everyone was astounded at how Collin had (there we simply no other word for what he'd done)  _raped_ their alpha. Collin had blushed with shame and downcast eyes when he felt everyone's astonishment. Sam had confessed his lies, told them how he'd figured it out and that he'd said what he had to say, done what he had to do to keep his pack together.

No one was angry. They were a little embarrassed around each other. Until Jacob being Jacob, had cracked a joke about how upset he was that Quil was the one to finally get in between Leah's legs and the tension had thawed.

Now, Embry was lightly rapping on the Fuller's front door on a different mission. After a few moments, Brady stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Hi, Brady." Embry smiled.

"E-Em? What are doing here?" Brady asked, astounded. The wolves never came here. If he was needed, he always snuck out and went to them.

"I just wanted to talk," Embry replied, conversationally. "Can I come in?"

The boy looked over his shoulder, as if checking for someone. "Probably be better if you didn't." He stepped out and closed the door.

"Right. Your parents still don't know about you."

"Yeah. I tried to explain that you guys are cool. You know, without completely explaining but they're convinced that you're a gang trying to recruit me." Without taking a breath, he switched gears. "Really, what are doing here? They  _really_ don't like you guys. If they find out you're out here, I'm gonna get in trouble."

"I'm sorry," Embry responded sincerely. "I don't want that. I just-" How should he express what he wanted? "You fucked Jared, right?"

The kid blushed under the question and nodded.

"No offense, but how did you get him to let you?"

The kid blushed harder. "He fucked me first. Then I told him that if he wanted to do it again, he had to let me fuck  _him._ "

"And that  _worked?_ " Embry responded, a little incredulously.

"Yeah." The kid shrugged. "I guess I have a pretty sweet ass." Embry laughed at that. Then smiled. He'd seen Brady naked plenty of times. They kid had beautiful ass. After being fucked himself, and seeing the others get fucked, Embry was itching to do a little bit of it himself.

"Can I judge that for myself?" he asked, with a cocked eyebrow. Brady's eyes widened. "Come on. I'll let you taste me afterwards." Brady still stared at him with wide eyes. Embry stepped closer to the shorter boy, pressing him into the closed door with his body. "Come on." He leaned down and softly kissed him. "I'll be gentle. I just want to know what Jared wanted enough to let you fuck him."

"O-o-okay," the boys stammered. Then he remembered how he'd controlled Jared, the power that he held. "But I want head first."

Embry cocked another eyebrow. "So you get to fuck me  _and_ you get a blow job?"

Brady shrugged and spoke a little more firmly. "The blow job is my stipulation. You  _offered_  your ass. Can't take it back now."

Embry smirked. "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?" Brady smirked back and popped his eyebrows two times at the older boy in agreement. "Let's go over here in the woods."

"Alright," Embry sighed, once they were a few yards into the brush. "Dropped those shorts kid." He complied, his semi erect cock slipping out. Embry knelt before the boy and took the shaft in his hands.

"Ssss… Nggh." Brady tilted his head back and closed his eyes at the light touch. Then he was immersed in warm wet heat. "Oh yeah, Em."

He immediately began to pump the older boy's mouth. Embry was clumsy but it was still good. The slick tongue on the bottom of Brady's dick and the tight throat had him curling his fingers into Embry's hair.

"Em, your mouth feel amazing." He looked down at the chocolate eyes staring up at him. He held the older boy's head in place with both of his hands and pressed his dick in until his thin preteen pubic hairs were pressed into the older boy's nose. "Did you know you have cock-sucking lips? They look perfect around my dick."

He pulled Embry up and kissed him hard. Then he kicked his shorts off and stepped over to lean against a tree like he was about to be frisked by a cop. He arched his back sticking out his exposed ass. "Come and get it," he said over his shoulder.

"Oh wow…" Embry stepped over to him, undoing his shorts. "Brady your ass is beautiful. It's so round and perky." Embry squeezed the globes and spread them, letting his shorts fall to his ankles, his aching dick springing out. "Let's see what Jared was fawning over." He dropped a thick glob of spit on the tip of his dick and slowly pressed into the tight hole before him.

"Mmmhh…" they moaned together. Brady pushed his ass back to meet Embry. Embry spit in his hand and reached around to service the boy as he set up a gentle, slow pace, as promised.

"Yeah. That's it, Em. Fuck me. Mngh…."

Embry gripped the boy's hips tightly. "Yeah? You like this dick? Take it." He pushed in deep, watching his cock disappear over and over again into the beautiful ass.

Embry didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he smacked the cute little round ass, drawing a scream scream from the boy.

"Fuck!" Brady growled, pushing back harder. "Do it again! Smack my ass!" Embry started to pound the tight heat and smacked him a few more times, leaving a red handprint on his right cheek.

He abruptly pulled out and laid on his back on the ground. When he felt his empty ass, Brady snapped around to stare at Embry incredulously.  _The fuck was he doing?_ But when he saw Embry lying there, Brady immediately realize what he wanted. He straddled the older boy's hips, sank onto the cock. It stretched him back out and so many magnificent ways. Brady rode Embry fervently.

"Oh my God! Fuck! Embry you're so  _deep..._  Mmmngh!" Brady pressed their foreheads together, ran his hands down Embry's lanky chest, and rocked on the dick. Brady looked like he might combust from pleasure.

He leaned over to allow the older boy to grab his hips, squeezed his gorgeous ass, plant kisses on his shoulders and down his exposed side.

From the sounds Brady was planting in his ear, had Embry not know any better, he would've sworn it was woman making them. Embry enjoyed the thought it was him making Brady make the sounds.

Brady could feel his release coming. "I'm gonna come! Wait!" He snatched himself off of the other boy's dick and sat next to him panting for a second. "Give me a moment." Brady took a few deep, shuddering breaths.

After a few seconds he smiled. "Your dick is  _amazing_ ," Brady sighed, crawling in between Embry's legs. "Paul's gonna love it." He lifted the older boy's legs around his waist and the boy scrunched his eyebrows at him.

"Am I that transparent?" Embry asked.

"No. I'm just smart. Why else would you come over here asking all those questions? Let's see if your ass is worth getting fucked over."

And Brady pushed into the warm heat. It was easy for him to slide all the way in. He set up the same rotating hip movement he had used with Jared.

Embry melted. Paul's dick had been good, But compared to Brady? Damn..."Holy  _shit,_ kid. What the fuck are you  _doing_ to me?" How could a thirteen year old fuck like this? Embry wrapped his legs tighter around the boy, as Brady's little wolf dick stroked against his inner walls and hit that sweet spot every time.

"Sounds like you like you like this dick." Brady braced himself on his forearms as he attempted to shove his dick as deep into the older boy as he could. "You're my little slut aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm your little slut. And I love it. Fuck me, Brady. Fuck me hard. Mmmn.." Embry took the dick, running his hands down Brady's back. Getting fucked was quickly becoming one of his favorite things.

"Brady!" They heard a deep voice call from the house.

"I'm coming!" Brady called back and Embry heard the double entendre. Brady shot deep inside him. Knowing Brady would have to leave soon, and not wanting to be left hanging, Embry reached down and pumped himself swiftly while the dick was still inside of him. He was coming seconds later.

"Brady!" The man sounded a little irritated now.

"I have to go!" Brady said, snatching on his shorts. "Good luck with Paul!"

"I hope I didn't get you in any trouble, kid."

"If you did, it was worth it." He smiled, winked, and dashed away to the house.


	9. Leah and Collin

That night Leah and Collin had patrol together. They tried not to think about their sexual escapades, but try as they may, it still seeped through.

_...kid just_ attacked  _him,_ Collin heard Leah think. It didn't sound like she was disgusted. More like she was amazed that Collin had the balls to sexually assault their alpha.

_It wasn't like that,_ Collin thought, a little forcefully in an attempt to defend himself.

Leah could see Collin's mental blush.  _Kid, I'm just responding to what_ you're  _thinking about. And seeing it from your point of view, it's like I was there myself, and it_ looks  _like you attacked the guy._ Leah smirked.  _If that's not what happened, please rearrange your thoughts to portray the truth._

_Okay. It_ was  _like that. And I know it_ looks  _bad, but… I was really sorry afterwards! You don't know how much this has been beating me up! Actually you_ do _! You heard my thoughts! I_ raped  _our leader! He said no and I just-_

_Hey! Hey! Kid, calm down! I'm just messing with you!_ Leah smiled.  _I just find it amusing that_ Sam  _of all people let_  you  _fuck him. It's okay, kid. He liked it. If you_ really  _want to even things up, go back and let him fuck you._

Collin hadn't considered that. But now that the notion was out there it sounded like a good idea.

_And if you_ think  _about it. I guess I raped Quil too. He told me to put my clothes back on_   _and what did I do? I sat on his dick._ Leah laughed.

Collin thought Quil was a lucky guy. They all knew that, even with all her bitching and whining, Collin thought Leah was the most beautiful person in the world. He wished it was his dick Leah had sat on.

_What was that?_  Leah thought, her head snapping in Collin's direction as if he weren't running on the other side of the reservation, but right next to her.

_What?! Oh! Nothing…_ He quickly thought back to a few nights ago, when his mom had prepared a meatloaf for the first time. She thought she'd done such a bang job. Collin and his dad didn't have the heart to tell her it was dry as a cauliflower. They had simply choked it down with smiles and large gulps of water. The mashed potatoes and green beans had been great. His mom was decent cook, she just needed to put some work into that dish.

Leah grimaced.  _Eugh. That was some really dry meatloaf… But don't try to switch gears on me now, kid! That was definitely something!_

_It was but just forget I thought it, okay?_

_I can't just forget that!_ Leah thought indignantly, imagining Collin under her instead of Quil. She had to admit that it wasn't a bad sight. The kid was adorable. But he was just that! A kid!

But this is the same kid that had Sam squirming. Could he make Leah squirm like that?

_Give me a chance and I bet I could._ Collin sounded so cocky, so confident. Nothing like a kid. Leah could feel herself getting aroused. She knew how Collin felt about her. They all did, but he'd never thought about her  _that_  way. None of them had. She'd always caught them thinking about making out with her, copping a feel here or there. With Collin it was walking on the beach hand in hand, sitting over candle lit dinners. Romantic stuff. Never explicit sex.

But Leah saw him thinking about it now. He was thinking about the two of them naked, him crawling on top of her in the fallen leaves of the woods or pressing her up against a tree and completely sheathing himself inside of her warm, tight-

_Oh my God, Collin!_ Leah wasn't sure how she felt about being thought of this way! A part of her was so aroused, wanted to let the boy just come and take her. But another part was offended by his audacity! How  _dare_  he think of her that way!

_I won't apologize for my thoughts, Leah. You know just as well as me that you can't help what you think about. You also know how I feel about you. I won't apologize for that either._

Leah was so confused. He was just a kid. She was almost a grown woman. She couldn't-

_Yes you can. We both want this. Let's just do it._

She didn't have to answer. Collin could feel it. He smiled in triumph as Leah's thoughts went away. She had phased back! This was finally about to happen! Collin ran the fastest he'd ever ran to get to her, his heart pumping in excitement.

A few seconds later he cut around a tree… and there she was, standing there naked in all her beautiful glory. Plump breast, curvy body, long legs... Beautiful. Collin shifted back and they stared at each other for a second, not sure who should make the first move.

Then Collin decided that he had waited long enough for this. He swiftly stepped over and attacked the older girl's mouth, cradling her face with his hands. He was just as tall as her so it was easy. His already stiff cock poked into her lower abdomen.

"Leah, I can't b-"

"Shh…" she placed a finger over his lips. "Don't talk." She laid back on the leaves and spread her legs for the boy, just as he had seen her in his fantasy. Then she looked up at "Just take me."

"No problem." And seconds later her legs were wrapped around one of the youngest wolves' body and his dick was bottomed out inside of her sopping center.

"Oh God," Leah wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he set up a slow and sensual pace. "Mngh. Oh God."

Collin soaked in the moans, the feeling of the warm pussy around him. He kissed Leah's neck, her cheek, mouth, nose. He wanted to get every experience in case this never happened again.

"Mmmmgnn… Leah you're so beautiful." He leaned back and pushed her thighs further apart, then watch himself slide in and out of her. Each time he pulled all of the way out until nothing but the head was left, then pushed all the way back in until his dick vanished and their skin touched. He wanted to memorize the feeling of sliding into her warm, wet, tight center so he could touch himself to it to it later.

He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so Leah straddled him now. She leaned forward, cupped his face, and kissed him tenderly, then set a slow rocking pace on his dick, moaning those sweet moans into his mouth.

Collin ran his hands around her ass, occasionally taking a good squeeze, as she rode him. Before long she was picking up the pace, her moans getting louder. She leaned back and ran her hands up and down Collin's flat chest as his dick slid in and out of her. She relished in the feeling of it stretching her out and the feeling of his hands gripping her ass.

She stared into the younger boy's eyes, biting the corner of her lower lip, her face twisted in pleasure. "Collin I'm coming! Oh God!" She shivered as the orgasm flowed out of her and down the boy's dick.

He gripped her hips held her in place, then fucked up into her slowly. She was going too fast and he didn't want to come yet. But it was too late. She had dragged it out of him. He'd planned on pulling out and eating her to prolong, but it was one of those orgasm that popped up so fast you didn't see it coming. Quite suddenly, he shot a thick load into her with a loud grunt and few rough thrusts.

After the boy had spent himself, Leah sat on top of him, his deflating dick still inside of her, and realize that for the past few minutes, Collin had been the center of her world. He wasn't anymore now that this was over, but the point was he  _had_ been. hadn't thought about Sam once. Sex. Sex is what Leah needed to get over him.


	10. Seth and Jacob II

 

 

 

**WARNING:**  You guys already know how much I like these two together. This chapter gets a  _little bit filthy._ If you read it, don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya.

: : : : : :

While Leah rode Collin's dick, about a mile across the reservation, Jacob sat on his small bed thinking about riding her little brother's.

Jacob had thought hard about it. And he definitely held no romantic feelings towards Seth. He didn't want to take the kid on any dates, or buy him things. He just wanted to keep hanging out like they always did. And now that they'd fucked once, he wanted to do that too.

He had concluded that the cloud shit meant nothing. He and Seth were really close friends. They probably would've wound up having a little fun sexually anyway. The cloud had just urged them on. But underneath, they were still simply best friends.

Jake's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was as if the boy knew Jacob was thinking of him.

_Come over. I have the house to myself._

Jake grinned.

_Be there in three minutes._

_Boy_  was he glad to have his wolf back. After grabbing his lubricant from the garage (just in case) he was looking at Seth's smiling face in no time.

"Where's your mom?" Jacob asked, as Seth closed the door behind him.

"She didn't come back from Charlie's yet." Seth replied with a cocked eyebrow. Jacob's eyes widened in shock.

"Your mom and Charlie? Wow… okay." He chuckled his signature chuckle, then smiled at Seth. "So what do you want to do?" He asked pretending to be naive. "I'm sure your mom doesn't have any beers in the fridge."

"I don't know," Seth replied sarcastically, rubbing his chin like a detective would in a sappy mystery film. "I think a good horror movie's coming on later. We could watch that. Or maybe a stand-up. I feel like laughing."

Jacob broke into a wide smile then stepped over and kissed the shorter boy. Seth chuckled through the kiss and reached around to grip Jake's ass through his shorts. "You know what I want." He smirked at the older boy.

Jacob picked the smaller boy up by his ass and Seth wrapped his legs around Jake, smashing their mouths back together. Jake blindly carried the boy up to the room he'd frequented many times before and fell onto the bed.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Jacob said as he undid his shorts.

"Me too," Seth was already kicking his to the side, his dick rising. "I want you back on top of me."

"Then lay back and make way." Jacob bent over to get the lube from his shorts pocket, intentionally exposing his ass to Seth. He took his time, allowing Seth the opportunity to ogle his muscled cheeks, then he rose with the bottle in his hands. "I had a hunch that we might need it." He smiled at Seth.

Moments later Jacob was riding that sweet dick again, and Seth was rubbing his hands all over Jake's ass.

"Fuck, Seth..." This was quickly becoming Jacob's favorite pastime. "God you're so  _deep._ I swear you're the best friend a guy could ask for."

Seth smiled up at him. He pulled Jake down and crammed their mouths together. Then gripped the older teen's thick frame, holding him in place, and pounded up into him.

"Oh... Seth, yes…" Jacob couldn't fight his smile. He didn't realized he was crying until Seth stopped pumping.

"Oh my God! Jake you're crying! Am I hurting you?! I'm so sor-"

"No! This feels amazing!" he responded with a tight voice as he picked up rocking from where Seth had stopped. He rocked and rolled and twisted and turned and every other thing he could think of to make Seth's dick keep hitting that glorious spot inside of him. "Seth you can have this ass whenever you want it," Jacob panted, rocking the rickety bed. "I love your dick. I love the way you feel inside of me."

"And I love  _being_  inside of you." Now that he was sure Jacob was okay, Seth slipped back into the flow of things. He rolled them over in the small bed and went to town on Jake's ass. They kissed, and moaned, and scraped and scratched but through it all, Seth never stopped his fierce strokes.

He was making the broad boy take all of him. Jacob folded his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Seth and just let the slimmer boy  _pound_  him. Jacob smiled and moaned while the tears flowed freely. Jacob's dick was rock hard and it hadn't even been  _touched_.

Seth was so deep inside of him. He had Jake stretched open so wide. "Fuck me, Seth... Mmgggnh..."

Seth ran his hands all over Jake's broad, fit, masculine body while he fucked the tight ass beneath him. He pulled Jacob's strong legs up over his shoulder like he'd seen a guy do in a porno once and the new angle made Jake come undone.

"Oh fuck! Seth! Fuck, Seth, that's it right there!" Jake's legs were trembling on Seth's shoulders while the boy's cock slid in between his beautiful cheeks, stretching him open. "Mhm! Fuck! Pound me... I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Jacob's thick, white orgasm shot out strong, hitting the older boy in the eye and some of it going in his mouth. Jacob smiled at the feeling of the come on his face and realized he like it.

Seth thought that was hottest thing. The sight of Jake's come on his face and in his mouth combined with feeling of Jake's tight heat around him was too much.

"Oh! Jake I'm coming!"

"Come on my face!" Jake stared down at the boy, amazed with himself that he wanted Seth to do that. "I want you to come on my face, Seth!"

The younger boy pulled out frantically and scrambled atop Jake just in time. He pumped himself and screamed while he shot his load all over his best friends face. Jake clenched his eyes and mouth shut, accepting the facial with pleasure. The warm thick liquid splashed onto his face and he loved every second of it.

Seth held himself over Jacob panting, spent. He looked down at his friend and smile at his come filled face. "That's a nice look on you, Jake."

Jacob smiled and playfully punched him in the side. "Shut up. Come on, let's go clean ourselves up."


	11. Embry and Paul

Earlier in the day, after he'd left Brady's, Embry had made his way back over to Paul's house. After what they had done together, Embry wanted to fuck Paul and he was determined to get his peer to submit to him.

To say Paul was upset to have someone interrupt his day off for the  _third_  time was putting it lightly. To say Paul was upset that it was  _Embry_  interrupting him again… well.

"The fuck lie has Sam sent you here with time?" Paul asked after answering the door and seeing who it was. Unfortunately, he was wearing shorts this time.

"Hi, Paul," Embry replied with a warm smile, pretending he'd been properly greeted. "I'm doing well, thank you for asking. May I enter your home?"

"Get out of here with the bullshit, Em." Paul rolled his eyes.

"You really need to learn how to greet your guest," he shoved Paul aside and invited himself in. "This is why no one ever wants to come see you."

Paul put on a sickeningly sweet smile that Embry (probably no one) had never seen on him as he closed his front door. Honestly, it frightened Embry a little.

"Hello, Embry," Paul said. He sounded and looked like a politician beginning a speech. "Welcome to my humble home. May I get you a beverage?"

Embry slapped his hand across his heart in faux surprised. "That was really good! Yes, please. I would like a beverage." Embry knew Paul had only been joking around but, hey, he'd offered it.

"If you can be plastic, I can to," Paul said in his normal voice, headed to his kitchen leaving Embry by the door.

"Well that just shows that your home training is buried in there somewhere."

Paul came back with two beers and handed one to Embry, keeping one for himself. "The fuck do you want, Em?" He took a swig of what Embry was sure wasn't his first beer for the day. Embry could see that Paul was getting annoyed and he didn't want to be kicked out before he even made his proposal.

But now that the time had come, with Paul staring at him like that, Embry didn't know how to say what he wanted. Paul took another swig from his beer, as the silenced stretched on. Embry blushed and took a swig from his own bottle. He had to say something soon! He couldn't just stand here looking like an idiot!

Paul broke the awkward silence. "I know what this is." He sat his beer down on the banister at the foot of his stairs. Then as if it were an afterthought, he took Embry's and sat it next to his. "You got a taste of this dick," he rubbed his crotch seductively, "and you came back for more." He said it like a statement.

Now Embry was convinced that Brady had lied to him. He  _was_ that transparent. Embry blushed harder and nodded. Well that was  _half_  of it.

Paul chuckled, then slowly leaned over and planted a (surprisingly considering this was Paul) tender kiss on Embry lips. Yup. He had  _definitely_  had more than one beer today. "All you had to do was ask, Em." He took the other boy by the hand. "Come on. I want to be in a bed this time."

Embry let Paul lead him upstairs to that weirdly clean room of his. Once in the room, Paul dropped Embry's hand and then turned and planted more of his oddly sweet kisses on Embry. Embry was beginning to see that there was more to Paul than the rough persona the wolf pack always saw. He was a very clean guy and he could be sweet if he wanted to.

Paul undid Embry's shorts. Embry knew he would have to take charge at some point if he expected to get what he'd come for, but that could wait.

He allowed Paul to remove his shorts. He continued to kiss the other boy. Before long, Paul's tongue found its way in Embry's mouth. Embry still let him remain in control. Paul removed his own shorts and pulled their naked bodies over to the bed. He sat on the edge of his bed and dug a bottle of lubricant out of his bedside stand drawer.

"Where was that earlier today?" Embry asked, curiously.

Paul shrugged. "It was in there. I just didn't want to stop and get it." He kissed Embry again, effectively shutting him up. After popping the top of the lube and rubbing some over his dick, then setting the bottle on the stand, Embry straddled him and sat down on the long rod.

It was a little awkward at first sitting on the bed like this, but Embry wrapped his legs around Paul and it was more comfortable. Embry kissed him once more, wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, and set a smooth pace.

"Mmmmnn. Shit, Em. You're so tight." He planted kisses along Embry's chest. "You can come and get this thick dick whenever you want it. I love your ass."

 _I think I love_ you _,_  Embry thought. But he didn't say it. He didn't want to scare Paul. For now, he continued to ride Paul's monster, lightly running his fingers through the back of Paul's head.

The fat appendage was so deep inside of him. And it was so long. Lifting up didn't even bring it half way out of Embry. It had to be at least…. eleven inches, Embry guessed. And he took all of it. He rolled his ass in circles in Paul's lap while they panted in each other's ear.

Paul gripped Embry's waist and took charge. He lifted Embry up until nothing but his fat head was left in and then let Embry all the way back down. Paul was so  _big_. Each stroke felt like it would split Embry open. But each time he bottomed out, Paul hit that tender spot and it sent a shiver up Embry's spine instead.

"Mmmngh…" His moans were getting louder and his dick was starting to twitch. It was now or never. Embry (a little reluctantly) slowly pulled off the long dig. It took him about three seconds to get it all out. He then stood before a bewildered Paul.

"The fuck are doing? Is something wrong?"

Embry took a deep breath, preparing for the rejection that was certain to come. He forced himself to speak firmly. "I want to fuck you."

The room was silent for a second. Then Paul laughed. He blatantly laughed in Embry's face.

That was rude.

But Embry didn't let it offend him.

He simply stood there and maintained his composure. He had thought about this. He would either get what he wanted, or he would leave Paul hanging.

"Wait, you're serious?" Paul asked, when Embry remained silent. He simply nodded in agreement. He wouldn't continue his argument unless Paul told him no, which he was almost certain he would.

Paul stared at Embry incredulously for a second. Did he really expect him to say yes? "I'm not letting you fuck me, dude. Now get back over here on this dick and let me finish."

"No. If you want to fuck me again, it's gonna be  _after_ I fuck you."

"Or I could I could just take it," Paul responded roughly, his voice rising. Embry could tell he was getting frustrated but he wouldn't back down.

Embry folded his arms, and cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't afraid of Paul. "You can try. We both know I'm just as strong as you are."

"Em!" Embry actually jumped. Paul was definitely frustrated now. "I'm  _not_ letting you fuck me. Now get back on this dick and let me finish!"

Embry had known not to get his hopes up. But he had foolishly done it anyway. He'd known this wouldn't work. Embry snatched his shorts up from the floor and started putting them back on.

"What are doing?!" Paul asked in shock.

"What's it  _fucking_  look like?!" Embry replied furiously. "I'm leaving! I don't know what I see in you anyway. You just dicked me good once and now I'm sprung. Well,  _fuck you!_ "

"No!" Paul looked like a sad puppy. "Don't go. Come back to bed."

Embry ignored him. He buckled his shorts and headed for the door. He would just go back to Brady, or maybe he could try Sam. Sam had let  _Collin_ fuck him, why not Embry? Or maybe he could try Jake. Jared's ass sounded good. Whatever would piss Paul off the most. How could Embry actually  _feel_ something for him?

"Wait!" Embry stopped with his hand on the handle. "Okay."

Embry froze. Then turned to face Paul.

The face he found almost broke him. Embry had never seen Paul so… open. He looked ready to spill his soul.

"J-just... don't hurt me. Okay?" He said, in a small voice Embry had never heard.

Embry cocked his head to the side in concern. "Is  _that_ what you're afraid of."

Paul nodded.

Embry walked back to him across the small room and knelt before him. "I can't promise it won't hurt. But I can promise that it'll feel good."

Paul stared into Embry's eyes and the trust Embry saw there was a little frightening. He had never seen this fragile, venerable side of Paul. He was almost certain that no one had.

He was flattered to be the person the boy showed it to. Embry leaned in and kissed him. Then took his shorts back off. He laid Paul on his back in the bed and after rubbing some of the lubricant across his shaft, he crawled between between Paul legs.

The other boy looked so timid, it hurt Embry. "Relax." Embry kissed him again and then pushed against the hole. Because he was expecting resistance, he had used a little force and the lube made him slide right it.

"Mmmh!" Paul squirmed beneath him, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Shhh. It's okay. I've got you." Embry said, as if consoling a frightened child.

Paul lay there, shaking, clawing at Embry's shoulders, taking deep, timid breaths. If he were being completely honest with himself, it didn't  _hurt_. It just felt uncomfortable to-

"Nmngh!" Embry had suddenly moved and hit a spot inside of Paul that had his legs trembling. "What was that?" He stared at Embry with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Embry shrugged and smiled, glad he could find the spot for Paul. "But that's what I was talking about. Feels good? Is  _that_  it?" He pressed his dick in with the word 'that', poking at the spot.

Paul took a sharp inhale and squirmed. "Yes!" He reached down and pumped himself. Confident that Paul was enjoying himself, Embry set a smooth pace, making sure to hit that sweet spot each time.

"Fuck… Oh God, Em. Fuck me." Embry pressed himself in as deep as he could go and listened to Paul audible pleasure. "I can't believe this is happening. There's a  _dick_  inside me! Em, your dick is up my ass!" It all completely baffled Paul. How did this happen again?

"And you like it, don't you?" Embry responded, thrusting soft and deep. "Take this dick, bitch," He whispered Paul's words back to him. "Say 'I'm your bitch Em and I love it'."

"Mnn… Oh fuck. I'm your bitch, Em. I'm your bitch, Em, and I love it. God, I fucking love it." Paul wallowed in this new-found ecstasy.

Embry smiled and wrapped his arms around Paul's neck as he fucked his brother. The tight heat around his dick was pulling him towards the edge.

Embry kissed Paul and rubbed their faces together. He sniffed at Paul neck and found a woodsy, timber scent. He kissed and licked at it, making Paul's masculine moans come out a little tighter.

Embry was surprised to find that, yes he was enjoying himself, he was enjoying the sweet ass clutching him, but he was more excited about pleasing Paul. He was happy because Paul was enjoying himself.

Paul was scratching at his shoulders and moaning in his ears. Embry pulled one of Paul's legs up his hip opening the boy up more.

"Fuck, Em. If you keep that up I'm gonna come."

Embry kissed him. "Come for me." Paul fisted himself faster. Embry caressed his face with his thumb. "Give me your wolf come." He was practically pounding Paul now.

"Oh… oh. Mnnnggh!" The thick white liquid spilled out all over Paul's hand.

"Yeah. That's it." Embry kept thrusting and before long he was shooting his hot load up Paul Lahote's ass.

Spent, he collapsed on top of the boy.

"Oh my God, Em. Is that what I did to you?" Embry smiled at him and nodded. "Fuck," he panted. "No wonder you came back."

Embry laughed and kissed him.


	12. Sam and Collin

After the meeting, Sam had gone home, pulled Emily's slender frame under his strong body, and made sweet, passionate love to her. He still cared for the woman so much. She was still the center of his world. And when he'd climaxed, it was one of the best orgasms of his life.

But that cloud shit had fucked him up. He had cheated on her. Twice. With his pack  _brothers_  of all people. The first time hadn't been his fault. Partially. But the second? He'd fucked Jacob because he'd  _wanted_ to and there was no denying it. He didn't understand how his body could crave such a thing when Emily made him the happiest man alive.

He argued with himself that it was because he'd accidentally discovered the powerful stimulation of his prostate and Emily simply couldn't do that for him properly. She didn't have a penis. But he immediately scolded himself for that thought. If that were the case, why had he topped Jacob?

Besides, Emily would probably strap a dick on for him if he were brave enough to ask it of her because she loved him. She would do anything for him. She'd probably go to the sex store and buy it for him because he was too chicken to be seen purchasing one. There were  _no excuses_  for his infidelities and he couldn't keep hiding them from her.

But the thought of her leaving him turned into thoughts of  _suicide._ And who knew? Maybe he  _would_  kill himself. There were no stories about an imprint leaving her wolf because he'd been unfaithful.

No. Sam could never confess; he couldn't take that chance. He just wouldn't cheat again.  _Ever_.

But he did.

He cheated on Emily two more times the very next morning. He was eating the breakfast that he'd prepared for her out of guilt, when there was a light rap on his door. Emily immediately rose to answer it but-

"I'll get it," Sam said warmly, stopping her. She frowned for a moment, but then sat back down with a smile and continued eating.

It was at that moment that Sam realized he'd fucked up. He would have to stop catering to her like this lest she grows suspicious. He'd already  _foolishly_  cooked the woman breakfast, something he rarely did. And to ice it all off, he'd sat her down at the table and fixed her plate for her, pouring her a glass of orange juice and promising to wash up afterwards.

He'd been a complete  _idiot_  now that he thought about it. Why would a man wake up and cook breakfast for a woman if it wasn't her birthday, their anniversary, or a holiday? Because he'd done something wrong and felt guilty about it! Sam thought he was so stupid! He was surprised she hadn't caught on immediately.

But, no. Sam was being irrational. He needed to stop and breathe. It wasn't a crime to show a little affection for his woman every now then.

He shook it off. Then opened his front door and found the main reason for his predicament standing on his doorstep.

"Sam, we need to talk," Collin said solemnly.

"No, we don't," was Sam's vicious reply. "Go home Collin. I'll see you at the next pack meeting." He tried to close the door but Collin stopped him.

"Wait! Hear me out!"

Against his better judgement, Sam huffed and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Mistake.

"Sam, I'm just gonna get right to the point. I was trying to think of a delicate way to say this," he began, using a variation of the words he'd overheard in Sam's thoughts from the man's conversation with Jacob. "But I guess there isn't one. So I'm just gonna say it." He looked up into his alpha's eyes. "Sam I need you fuck me."

Sam froze, staring down at Collin as if he hadn't heard him properly, but it was really because he could feel his dick getting hard at the thought of it. And it wasn't just Collin and Jacob but all of his wolves. He wanted to fuck them all. Even Leah. Jared, Seth, Quil, Paul,  _Paul…_ Dominating someone as masculine and rough as  _Paul,_ picturing the young man squirming underneath him set Sam's blood on fire. And that made him furious.

"Is anyone home?" Collin asked a little timidly after Sam didn't respond.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the boy. He spoke through his teeth. "Go home, Collin."

The boy didn't back down. "Come on, Sam I  _need_ this!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sam snapped in a heated whisper. "Emily is right on the other side of this door."

"Sam, you've heard my thoughts! You  _know_  I've been beating myself over this." He spoke sincerely, whispering like Sam now. Collin had started using his hands. "Over what I did to you. The only way I can think to make it better is to let you fuck me. And be just as rough as I was with you."

Sam closed his eyes, willing his throbbing erection to go away. And for  _Collin_  to go away.

"I can see that you want it," Collin said quietly, referring to Sam's obvious wood. He bravely leaned in and rubbed Sam's crotch. Sam found himself involuntarily moving his hips in return. "Let's go get in your truck," Collin suggested seductively. He could see Sam's defenses wavering.

And he caved.

He cracked the front door. "Em? I'll be right back. Mrs. Littlesea's car stalled and she needs a jump."

"Okay," she replied sweetly. "I'll see you when you get back."

_Oh God. Now I'm_ lying  _to her?_ Of course she believed him. Why would he lie?  _I don't deserve her. She_ should  _to leave me._ But that thought didn't stop him from letting his dick guide him. Guide him to his truck. Guide him down the road. Guide him out a long dirt road and behind an old abandoned barn. Guide itself into Collin's tight, virgin ass.

They were back in the bed of Sam's truck, fucking like the animals they were. Sam had Collin bent over the tailgate and pounded him relentlessly.

Sam was glad they were far out where they couldn't be heard. Because Collin was loud.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked through his teeth. He grabbed the boy's arms and pulled them up behind his back as he went in, in, in, in, into Collin's sweet ass. "Is this what you wanted?!" Collin just moaned his loud moans. Sam wanted more than that.

" _Answer me!_ " He  _smacked_  the boy's ass, hard enough to make him jump and scream. If Collin were a normal person, he would bruise. Sam went to town on the boy's ass. "Is this what you wanted?! You wanted it  _rough?_ "

"Yes! Yes, Sam!" Collin screamed. "I wanted you to plow my ass!" Sam could hear the smile in the boy's voice and knew he was enjoying it. If he thought he were hurting the kid, he would stop. He didn't want to do that. Sam was simply giving the kid what he'd asked for. And taking pleasure in doing it.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!  _Shit!"_ Sam had begun to sweat. But he didn't let up. He rolled Collin onto his back and stood between the younger boy's legs, wrapping his arms around the boy's thighs and pulling them wide. Sam had to squat a little to make the position work. Then he went back in.

"God, you're so tight. Mngh! I could fuck you all day."

"Sam, you can have it. You can have this ass  _all_ day. I love your thick dick pounding me!"

"You love this dick? You love it? Then take it. Take this thick dick bitch. This is what you  _asked_  for."

Sam knew his dick was big. He was almost as big as Paul. Emily complained about it occasionally. But Collin didn't. He just took it.  _All_ of it with delight. Sam didn't understand how it fit into the small hole, but it disappeared inside, stretching the boy out and making him scream with pleasure.

Honestly, Sam was enjoying himself immensely. He could never be so rough with Emily out of fear of hurting her. But Collin was a wolf like him. With his genes, he could take it. He was  _taking_ it. Sam let loose, and it felt good to do it. He was  _brutal_  on the boy's ass.

And Collin loved it. He loved the feel of Sam's long, thick appendage ramming inside of him, providing constant stimulation to that tender spot.

" _Fuck me, Sam, oh my God! Rip me open!_ " He sounded on the verge of tears. Collin clawed at his face in pleasure. Sam didn't let up. Sweat rolled down the man's back.

Collin was squirming and moaning like Sam had never seen. And it turned Sam on even more. His knees grew tired from being bent in such a way, so he lifted Collin ass up off the truck so he could stand properly, wrapping his arms around the kid's lower back, effectively holding him in place.

This angle sent Collin to new heights. His eyes rolled up into his head.

"Oh my Gooood… Sammnngoh! Oh!" His little wolf come shot everywhere. Onto his chest, oh his face, in his hair, over his head and onto the bed of the truck. It was the hardest orgams in Collin's young life.

When his ass clenched around Sam, the man was right behind him with a roar, filling this boy to the brim with hot come. Some of it squeezed out from around his cock. Sam collapsed on the boy, immediately feeling deep, deep shame. Not because he had cheated on Emily. Again.

But because he wanted  _more_.


	13. Sam and Brady

Collin couldn't walk properly afterwards. But by the time Sam got the kid home, his wolf gene had fixed him right up and his stride was fine. His parents wouldn't notice a thing.

Sam decided to swing by the grocery store on the way home and grab a few things as an excuse for taking so long. He ran across Paul on a short step stool, restocking a high shelf.

Honestly considering the boy's height, he didn't need the step stool and he looked silly standing on it. He was probably only using it because of some stupid store policy about liabilities or something. Still, seeing him there in his grocery uniform made Sam's dick jump. He wanted to drag the boy in the back and take him on a pile of lettuce.

Sam shook it off and made his way to the register. What was going on with him? Was he going  _gay_  or something? No. He'd just had sex with Emily the previous night. And enjoyed it. And he wanted to fuck Leah too.

The cashier he was working with right now was what some girls might consider a hottie. He had full lips and the same high cheek bones that most natives had. He had slanted China-like eyes framed with long, thick lashes, and dark hair that was pulled into a man-bun. Yes. This man was gorgeous.

Sam felt nothing for the guy.

No. He wasn't going gay. This had something to do with his wolf. Sam was beginning to think that maybe it was because he was the alpha. None of this had started until after he was with Collin for the first time. Maybe because he'd had sex with one of his wolves, some animalistic character inside of him was making him want to fuck them all. Sam had never been so confused in his life.

He made his way back home, half of his mind still back at the grocery store with Paul. In his head, Sam was doing unspeakable things to the boy. He almost drove right passed Brady walking in the light drizzle with a gallon of milk. He pulled over.

"Hey there, kid. Why are you walking in the rain? Can't you just run? I'm sure you could hold that in your mouth." Brady pictured himself, galloping across a field in his wolf form, with a gallon of milk in his mouth and he had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. He liked the boy's smile. The boy had nice lips. Sam found himself wondering how they'd look around his dick.

"I'm sorry, I was just picturing that in my head," the kid responded, still smiling. "Just looked silly. Anyway. My mom sent me to store at this because my dad has the car at work. She has like three pots on the stove. I can't run, because I still have like twenty minutes left walking. If I get home too soon she might ask questions."

"Well hop in," Sam smiled. "You can tell her I gave you a ride."

The boy's face grew a little ominous. "I don't think she would like that. You know how my parents feel about you guys." Sam frowned, feeling empathy for Brady. He remembered when he'd phased for the first time. He'd thought he gone crazy. He'd refused to tell anyone, convinced they'd think he was a freak. Sam personally understood the predicament Brady was in.

"Come on kid, I insist. I can't let you walk in the rain." Sam smiled at Brady. "Get in. I'll drive slow."

Brady smiled back and climbed in the cab. Sam pulled of, going 7 miles below the speed limit.

"You smell like sweat," Brady commented, crinkling his nose. "What were doing? Wrestling a bear?"

Sam decided to be honest. All of them had slept with somebody from the pack at some point anyway. Brady had fucked Jared. Sam was genuinely curious how the kid had got the senior wolf to submit. He spoke casually. "I just got done fucking Collin over the tailgate of the truck maybe thirty minutes ago."

Brady's blush was fierce. Suddenly, Sam found himself alone with another one of his wolves and a semi hard one.

"Yeah," he continued in the same conversational tone, watching the road. "No matter many how many times I tell him that I enjoyed myself, he keeps beating himself up about raping me. So he asked me to rough him up so he'd feel better." Sam stared into Brady's eyes. "I pounded his ass. He couldn't walk when I got done."

Sam switched gears.

"So Brady. How'd you get Jared to let you fuck him?"

"You and everyone else wants to know." He rolled eyes. "I'm not offended. Honestly,  _I_ was surprised he let me do it. I still can't believe I had the balls to  _talk_  to him like I did. I wouldn't let him fuck me again until he let me fuck him."

"So your ass is that sweet huh?"

Brady looked up at Sam. He was starting to get a little cocky. "Apparently I have a sweet dick too. I had Jared  _and_ Embry squirming under me."

" _And_  Embry?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday. He came over and I fucked him in the woods by my house."

Sam smirked at him. "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?"

Brady smiled, remembering that Embry had said the same thing about him. He had come up with a better response since then. He shrugged. "No. I'm just confident."

Two minutes later, Sam was on the side of  _another_ empty road, on his back again, in the bed of his truck with a thick dick inside of him.

Sam wouldn't be able to look at Emily again in the truck, not without thinking of his many indiscretions.

The two boys attacked each other's mouths, biting lips and clacking their teeth together as Brady forced his cock up his alpha's ass.

"Mngh. Shit, Brady," Sam said through his feminine moans. "How the hell is your dick this good?" Out of all three brothers, Brady was the best.

"I don't know." Brady smiled and panted, thrusting deep. "Guess it's just a god-given talent."

"Well you are  _blessed_  kid.  _Shit_ … Mmmagod. Fuck me. Give me your little wolf dick." Sam had fallen in love with the feeling of a cock inside him. Brady was just thrilled to have his submerged in tight heat again and to know that he was such a good lover.

Brady pulled Sam up onto his side and lay behind the man in a spoon position. He lifted one of Sam's thick legs into the air and went back to work, sliding, in, out, in, out of the sweet ass presented before him.

Sam simply lay there squirming and took it delight, his fat appendage rock hard. He wallowed in the feeling of the young wolf's dick sliding deep, creating tender friction inside of him.

Then Sam decided that it was his turn. He shifted their position and had the boy on his stomach in seconds.

"Oh my God… Brady your ass is  _perfect._  It's so plump and round." Sam squeeze the cheeks and pulled them apart. "There's no blemishes  _anywhere_. Everything about you is perfect," he continued, running his thick dick between the boy's spread cheeks. "You have a great personality. You're handsome. You have a beautiful cock, flawless skin, a  _gorgeous_ ass… And you can fuck like it's nobody's business. You're going to make somebody really happy one day, kid."

Sam didn't know what it meant to Brady to have a compliment like that coming from his alpha. Had he been able to see the boy's blush, he would have turned a deep scarlet himself. Since he couldn't, he slowly pushed his fat appendage into the tiny hole instead. He pushed in until Brady moaned and squirmed, pressing back on Sam's abdomen with his hands in an attempt to stop him. Sam only made it halfway in.

" _Fuck_ , Sam. You're so damn  _huge!_  I don't think I can take it all."

"Yes you can," Sam said gingerly, rubbing the beautiful ass. "It's okay. You're halfway there." He started moving. Slowly, only giving Brady half of his long girth. He wanted Brady to enjoy it.

"Mnnngg. You're so fucking  _thick_." Brady said after the dick had opened him up a little. He panted into the bed of the truck. "Stretch me open, Sam. Fuck me. I wanna be your bitch."

At these words, Sam started to stroke a little faster and deeper. Not too fast. Not  _too_ deep. Just to see if Brady could handle it. When he received no resistance or complaint, only moans of ecstasy, he thrust a little faster and spread those flawless cheeks wider. He wanted to watch his dick defy the laws of physics and disappear inside a hole it shouldn't be able to fit in.

Before long, Brady was pushing back to meet Sam's thrusts, moaning his assurances and the man's name while Sam fucked him hard, bottoming out in the boy's ass.

"That's it Brady. I knew you could do it. I knew you could take this dick." Sam's strokes were deep and long. "That's because you're not a boy. You're a  _man._ You're taking this dick like a  _grown ass man_."

Sam rolled his head back as he felt his climax coming.

"You ready for this? I'm about to fill you up." His strokes were getting faster. "You want it? You want this come up your ass? Huh?"

"Oh my God, yes Sam.  _Please,_ " Brady responded, still pushing back into Sam. "Give it to me." And Sam did. He came hard, shooting so many ropes he lost count.

He then rolled Brady over and sucked the boy's dick into his mouth, completely forgetting that it had just been inside his ass. He sucked and sucked until moments later he felt hot liquid flowing down his throat. Sam sucked it all out the boy and swallowed it.

: : : : : :

Fucking the boy had taken up plenty time, so Sam drove Brady home and dropped him off far enough away that his parents wouldn't see or hear his truck. When he got home and Emily asked what has taken so long, he explained how he'd stop by the grocery store, ran into Brady, and taken the boy home, omitting certain details for obvious reasons.

When she had asked why he was so sweaty, he had lied and told her that Mrs. Littlesea also had a flat tire but had forgotten her jack at home. He convincingly explained how he'd had to hold the tail end of her car up by himself, while Colin and his mom change the tire.

Emily had believed him. Because what reason did he have to lie? She had complimented his strength, running her hands across his broad chest and down his thick biceps, saying that he knew how much she liked the smell of his sweaty body. Sam had bent her over the counter, then pulled her dress up and her panties to the side. In his kitchen, with the love of his life, the woman he was lying to, he had sex for the third time that morning.


	14. Paul and Jared

Paul knew that he'd promised to work later. But he didn't think his manager meant  _this_  later. Paul had been initially scheduled seven to four. His usual schedule. Then another employee would come in and work from four to closing at nine and hang around for however long it took to clean up the store. Usually like an extra forty five minutes.

Paul used to have that shift, but he'd switched for more hours. Paul liked his schedule now. If he had patrol, he could go home and get a little sleep beforehand.

Paul's relief didn't come that day.

He'd been on the clock from seven a.m. to nine p.m. with only one thirty minute lunch break around noon. The store had closed thirty-five minutes ago and he was still here because some lady had squeezed into the door at 8:53 and decided to do her grocery shopping for the  _month_. Now he couldn't start the closing duties because they weren't allowed to do them in front of the customers.

He couldn't kick her out because she'd made it in before the store closed. The only thing he could do was lock them in and wait for her to finish. And she was casually shopping, taking her precious time, like he didn't want to go home!

After twenty minutes, Paul got gotten a broom and started following the woman around the store, sweeping on the other end of the aisle she was on, staring daggers at her the entire time. He probably looked like a bull ready to charge. She simply ignored him and continued shopping. He eventually gave up and went back to the register.

Whenever she decided to leave, he still had to straighten up the store from where lazy customers had decided they didn't want something, and instead of taking it back where they got it from, they just put it on a random shelf. He still had to count his register because this  _broke_  grocery store wasn't modern enough to have a register that did that for him. They had a hand held calculator and a scale. And he still had to sweep and mop the  _entire store_.

Paul decided to count the register while he waited.  _Technically_ , he wasn't doing it in front of the bitch anyway. Instead of wasting valuable sleeping time, he could knock that out now. He would simply add the lady's total after he checked her out.

He'd done this before. Separate the money into piles. Singles, fives, tens, twenty, fifties... no Benjamins. What a surprise. Someone had paid in nothing but silver dollars earlier. Weird. He decided to knock the singles out first. They'd be the most tedious. Separate them into stacks of five to make things easier when he inevitably lost count.

But he couldn't focus. Paul was livid! He had patrol at eleven and had to be back on the clock at seven the next morning. He'd already worked over fourteen hours and he was still going. That didn't even  _sound_ legal. Not with only one lunch break.

His manager had left five hours ago. Paul was seriously considering taking a couple of twenties for his trouble. There was no one watching him. They were just lying there taunting him. It was as if Jackson were staring at him saying, "Take me!"

But no. The missing money would definitely be noticed after inventory. And, there were cameras everywhere to help prevent shoplifting. No. No stealing money. He needed his job.

At precisely 9:43, the woman realized she had left her purse at home. And even though there was a vein twitching in Paul's neck, even though he wanted to strangle the lady,  _even though_  he was fighting the urge to phase, he had still politely offered to wait for her to go get it.

"I'll just come back in morning," she had said. And then left a full shopping cart in the middle of the store for him to restock. Paul had to breathe to keep his composer and stop himself from shifting and shredding his uniform.

He had imagined his alpha's voice in his ear. The same thing he always did in similar situations because Sam had been faithfully  _there_  for him with soothing assurances when he'd first phased. Sam's voice was now his calming factor.

_You're okay, Paul._   _There's cameras all over the place_.  _You can't be caught phasing on camera. Just breathe._

He didn't lock up until 11:15. He didn't even go home. He just bought an energy drink, fixed himself a cup of coffee in the lounge, mixed it with the carbonated acid, and chugged it down. Bleugh! It was terrible... But hopefully it would keep him awake. He stripped behind the grocery store and wrapped his uniform around the cord on his ankle.

The relief he felt when he finally shifted was like heaven. He'd been fighting it for so long.

_Nice for you to join me,_ was Jared's first thoughts, clearly referring to the fact that Paul was twenty-five minutes late.

And suddenly his heavenly feeling was gone.

_Don't fucking start, Jared,_ Paul snapped.  _I had a long day and I'm exhausted. Let's just get this shit over with so I can go get a little sleep._

Of course Jared snapped backed. Why had Sam paired them up for patrol again? Oh yeah. Because they needed to learn how to patrol with  _everyone._ If and when a leech came through, they weren't always going be with someone they got along with.

_Don't snap at me! It's not_  my  _fault_  you're  _late!_

The next thing Paul knew, he was running. Running toward Jared with full intentions of  _breaking_ something. He was already  _pissed_  because he had just worked for  _sixteen_ fucking hours and  _wasted_  his time on a  _stupid_  housewife. He did  _not_  just drink a  _disgusting_ elixir to stay awake and hear Jared's complaints in his head all night!

_Paul?_  Jared thought, a little timidly. He could literally  _feel_ Paul's emotions. Paul was going to hurt him.

_I''m gonna do more than hurt you! I'm gonna rip your fucking arms off! And then your legs! And every other limb I can get my mouth on!_

_Paul calm down. I'm sorry. You don't really want to hurt me. I can see that you're just upset because you had a horrible day, and now you're lashing out. Just calm down._

Paul felt Jared phase back, and moments later Paul hopped across a creek and there he was, standing there naked.

" _Calm down, Paul._ I'm  _sorry._ Okay?" Jared said with wide eyes. He stood there with his arms out at the growling wolf in a defensive position, ready to shift back at any moment. "You can't attack me like this Paul. It's not a fair fight. Shift back so we can talk."

_No,_ you  _shift back and fight!_ But of course Jared couldn't hear him anymore. Paul dove at him, shifted mid air, and punched Jared in the eye, taking them both down to the ground in a swirl of leaves and sticks. He straddled Jared's chest and went in on the teen's face. The sight of Jared's lip busting, smearing his face with blood, some of it splashing up on Paul, made Paul scream with triumph inside.

Jared simply lay there and took it.

_Punch, punch. Left, right._ "Fight back!"  _Punch._ "FIGHT BACK!" Paul sat on the other boy's chest, bare assed, fuming. Jared jerked under him and somehow, Paul wound up on his back with Jared between his legs and his hands pinned above his head.

"Get off me and fight," Paul growled. Jared's lip had already healed. It looked as if someone else's blood was on his face.

" _No_. I'm sorry you had bad day. They shouldn't've worked you like that. Yes, that shit is illegal. And I'm sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve it."

They were lying there in the leaves with their naked dicks touching. Jared found that an angry Paul was turning him on. His dick slowly got hard.

Paul felt it.

"Get the fuck off of me, Jared," he said with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

"Come  _on._ " Jared ground his hips into the boy under him. "You fucked Embry. Why not me too?" Jared was rubbing his stiff dick into Paul and Paul slowly found himself getting aroused. "Brady's dick was amazing. I've been  _itching_  to have another one up my ass."

Paul glared up at Jared through thick lashes, his hands still pinned above his head. "You want this thick dick?"

"I  _want_ it," Jared panted, grinding into him.

"Fine. But I'm not going easy on you," Paul said in that rough voice of his.

"I don't recall  _asking_  you to."

Their mouths clashed together like the clash of the titans. Paul bucked his hips and rolled them back over. Then he flipped Jared onto his stomach. He spit into his hand a couple of times and fisted his massive dick while he fondled Jared's pretty ass.

"I'm about to shove this dick inside of you," Paul said, as if commenting on the weather. He straddled Paul. " _All_ of it." He lined himself up with the hole, and  _very not gently_  pushed himself in.

"Oh!  _Shit!"_ Jared scrambled in a futile attempt to get away from Paul when he felt the too fat cock trying to get inside of him, but Paul clutched Jared's hips and held him in place.

"Don't run from the dick now," Paul smiled, pushing himself into the squirming body. "You wanted this." He pushed and pushed and  _pushed_  until the entire thing was nestled in tight heat.

Paul could feel Jared resisting him. He could feel the boy's tense ass clenching around his dick.

"J, come on." He gently rubbed his peer's ass, caressing it. "You gotta relax. I changed my mind; I'll be gentle. Okay?"

Jared tried to relax, but Paul was  _so much bigger than Brady!_ Brady's cock was a pinkie toe compared to Paul. But when Paul set a smooth pace inside of him, it was nothing compared to Brady's dick. Brady was like smooth ocean waves…

But Paul's thick dick was still heavenly when Jared finally relaxed.

"Mngh… Oh my God, Paul yes."

"That's it, J." Paul stroked deep, giving it all to Jared. "Relax. You're okay. Take this dick. Oh fuck, you're so  _tight_."

"Yeah. That's the spot Paul. Mngh." Paul gripped Jared's hips and pulled them up, lifting the boy's ass, and hissed at the new angle.

" _Fuck!"_ Paul squeezed the ass cheeks, fucking the boy under him fervently. "Shit. Take this dick, J. Take it." He watched hit fat dick slide inside the itty bitty hole over and over again.

Jared lay there with his ass poked upwards taking it. Paul's huge shaft had him stretched open so wide. He could feel it sliding against his walls deep inside of him. He started pushing into the dick, meeting Paul halfway.

"Oh my God, Paul, you're so deep. Are you poking into my  _stomach?_ Is that  _possible? Fuck! Fuck_ me!"

Stroking into Paul, watching the boy writhe in ecstasy under him, reminded Paul of how good Embry's dick had felt. Paul stopped.

"Now, I want  _you_  to fuck  _me,_ J."

" _What?_ " Jared peeped over his shoulder at Paul, smiling in shock and delight.

"You heard me." It took Paul a few seconds to pull the long dick out. Then he lay on his back next to Jared, spreading his legs wide for the boy. "Come and fuck me."

"Okay!" Jared grinned from ear to ear. He spat in his hand and climbed between the awaiting legs.

Jared lined himself up. "This might hurt a little," he warned Paul.

"I know." Paul smiled at him in excitement. He was ready for the sweet pleasure.

Jared frowned. "You  _know?_ "

"Yeah. Embry fucked me yesterday. Come on already." Oh yeah. No one knew about that yet. Well Paul didn't want to talk about it right now. He wanted to be fucked.

" _What?_ " Jared repeated, shocked by Paul's words for the second time.

"You heard me! Now come  _on_!" Paul wiggled his ass on the dick. He could feel it between his cheeks but it wasn't  _inside_ of him. He was getting antsy.

Jared simply smiled and shook his head in astonishment, then slowly pushed his cock in. Paul's face twisted up. This was a little different. Jared's spit wasn't a very good lubricant. This is the pain Paul had been afraid of yesterday.

Just when Paul had started to tense up, Jared poked into Paul's g-spot and Paul relaxed and smiled, sighing when he received the sweet ecstasy he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled the boy down into a kiss as Jared thrust deep inside of him.

That's it. That's what Paul wanted. He wrapped his legs around Jared, and the other boy set a slow pace.

"Oh my God, Paul," Jared smile panting, still shocked to find himself in his position. "I can't believe you're letting me fuck you! You feel incredible. You're so  _tight_ and  _warm…_ "

Paul smiled back. "Yeah? Keep giving me such a good dick and I might let you fuck me again." Then he kissed Jared to shut him up. Paul didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be  _fucked._

And Jared was doing a wonderful job. His big appendage spread Paul wide, wider than Embry had and slid deeper inside until it touched that tender spot, sending a shiver up Paul's spine.

Paul just lay there wrapped around Jared, trembling and moaning while the dick slid in and out of him. Jared would pull back until nothing but his plump head was left and then softly slide all the way back down until his pubic hairs grazed against Paul's ass.

Before he knew what was happening, Paul was coming. It had snuck up on him. His orgasm poured out of his dick and onto his stomach. When his ass clenched with his orgasm, Paul relished in the hot liquid that was suddenly filling his insides. Jared moaned with his release.

"Fuck, Paul. Shit..."

Paul rubbed his hands down Jared's back and the other boy collapsed on top of him, panting, spent.

"Feel better?" he sighed into Paul ear.

Paul laughed a deep laugh that carried through the empty wounds. They had  _long_  since scared any nearby animals away.

"Yeah. Thanks man."

Jared kissed him. "Anytime."


	15. Seth and Brady

Brady Fuller liked basketball. He liked watching it on TV. He liked going to the high school's games. He liked playing it. He liked the sound the ball made when it  _swished_ perfectly through the net without touching the rim or backboard. His dad had taken him to Portland for a Trail Blazers game once. He could only afford end zone seats. But It had still been the best day of Brady's young life.

When he was promoted to the eighth grade, the  _day_ he had been in the grade long enough to try out for the high school junior varsity team, he had. The only reason he hadn't made varsity was because he wasn't in the ninth grade yet. The coach had put him on, with a promise to move him as soon as he reached high school. He'd said that if Brady was a good as he was without having ever played on a team, once he'd had his edges sharpened up, he'd probably be able to get into a good college, maybe even go pro.

Brady shined brightly. Most of the players on his team were ninth (some of them tenth) graders, and Brady was better than over half of them. He'd probably be the best once he got his ball handling skills up to par, because he was already the team's best three point shooter. He could even take a few steps back, and score from professional range, getting that sweet  _swish_  sound that he liked. And he never missed his free shots. Ever.

When he started shifting, things had got a little sketchy. Because Brady had sprouted seemingly out of nowhere, and looked four years older than he actually was, the coach had considered making him varsity. Even though he was only in the eighth grade. He was the youngest player on his team, but looked like he was the oldest.

But Brady fucked up.

Though he tried not to, and usually succeeded, he sometimes let the opposing players get him angry, or sometimes the referee would make a stupid call and he'd get upset. On those rare occasions, he usually shook it off.

But once, he'd gotten so angry that he'd had to run off the court and into the woods during the middle of a game. He'd barely got his uniform off in time. He didn't know  _what_  his explanation would've been had he shredded it. My dog got a hold of it? He didn't even have a dog.

That stunt ruined his chances at early varsity. Now his coach made him wait until the eleventh grade like he was supposed to.

There had been so many people upset with him. His coach and his teammates because their  _best_  shooter had run off and they'd lost. That was the only time Brady wished his dad had missed one of his games. What was worse, he couldn't explain why he'd done it.

His dad had grounded him, the coach had suspended him from the team for the next two games, and Sam had almost made him quit. He'd said Brady wouldn't continue if he couldn't compose himself. Brady had almost exposed them  _all_.

The boy had practically  _grovelled,_ begging Sam not to make him quit. He promised that it would  _never_ happen again. That he was already suspended and grounded.

" _Please_ , don't take this away from me," Brady had plead, almost in tears. Knowing the boy would resent him if he didn't, Sam had relented. But he would have to keep an eye on him. From then out, Sam began attending all of Brady's games.

When Brady lost his virginity, things got worse. He was already a teenage boy and therefore thought about sex all the time anyway, but now that he'd actually  _had_  it, he only ever thought about when or if he would have it again.

By Wednesday, everything had went downhill.

Girls  _applying lip gloss_  sent him running to the bathroom where he had to fap one before going back to class. And thinking of Jared or Sam, or  _any_  of his brothers for the matter, sent him right back in there. He would look at the cocks in the shower after practice, imagine them in his ass... Bathroom. Sex was  _all he thought_   _about now._

He missed his first free shot. He was losing the ball left and right, and failing at most of, if not  _all_  of the threes he tried. He began to do poor work in classes he was usually very good in. If he didn't figure something out, he would surely fail.

After receiving a few of Brady's test scores, his coach suspended him again, and told him to take some time to straighten things out. But he didn't know  _how_ to straighten things out. He couldn't just  _forget_  that he'd sex!

He left his coach's office in an emotionally mangled state. He didn't know what to do. And to make things worse, on his way out of the gym, he passed by the cheerleaders practicing one of their routines. The sight of them in that uniform was enough, but one of them  _bent over_  (instead of squatting down like a lady), and tied her shoe. Brady caught a glimpse of cleavage. They almost fell out of her top.

And he was making a beeline for the nearest bathroom, pulling his dick up into his waistband for discretion. He sharply cut a corner and walked into a brick wall. No. Not a wall. It was Seth. And he had knocked the boy's books from his hands.

"I'm sorry, Seth," he spluttered, helping his brother retrieve the fallen books.

"It's fine, man." Seth smiled.

_The guy is too nice,_ Brady thought.  _Somebody could've_ slapped  _the books out of his hands and he probably would've said the same thing._

"Where are you running off too in such a hurry?" Seth asked conversationally.

"Um.. Uhg.. I was..."  _Fuck!_ "I was…"

"I can  _sense_  that you're trying to think of a good one," Seth said sarcastically, "so we'll just pretend like I never asked that. Okay?" They rose back up from the floor and Seth took his books from Brady. "See you later, Brady."

"Wait," Brady stopped him. Seth turned back with a completely patient expression. "Seth... Have you been..? Do you..? I don't know how to ask this." Brady blushed and rubbed the back of his warm neck. Then he completely lost his nerve. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. Enjoy your day." He looked at the floor and tried to run away and take care of the still throbbing erection.

But Seth grabbed his arm. "It's okay." Seth smiled his reassuring smile. "You can talk to me, bro. I won't judge you."

Brady knew Seth was being honest. If there were ever anyone who would do anything to help anybody, it was this guy. He was like the male version of Mother Teresa. Father Terence?

"Well…" Brady started, red faced and fumbling. Seth listened patiently. "Ever since we-not you and me 'we' but the  _wolves_ 'we'-since that cloud shit happened and we started… you know…  _having sex_   _with each_   _other_ ," Brady whispered the words as if they were a bad omen, "I haven't been able to focus on… well…  _anything._

"All I can think about is 'when am I gonna have sex again?'. I just got suspended from the team because it. I was running to the bathroom right just now to fap on a stiff one I have tucked into my waistband.  _Please_ tell me I'm not the only one experiencing this. Are you going through the same thing? Can you help me?"

Seth could hear the desperation in the boy's voice and felt sympathy. "Well. No. I'm not experiencing anything like that. But it's probably because I'm not worried about when I'm going to have sex again. I know."

" _What?_ " Brady asked, shocked. And a little impressed. Maybe even a little  _jealous._  "Who are you fucking so much that you don't have to think about it?"

"Dude." Seth pointlessly lowered his voice, and peeped down the empty hallway. School had let out about an hour ago. "Jake and I have been fucking like rabbits."

" _What?_ " was all Brady could say. He knew they'd slept together once, but they'd done it enough that Seth could say 'like  _rabbits_ '?

Seth shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. In his garage, the school's bathroom. On the beach. Dude. Under the football field bleachers. We just got done." Seth smiled at Brady cheerfully.

" _What?_ " That appeared to be the only word he knew anymore.

"Yeah. So I guess my advice would be to find someone to fuck on the regular. Maybe Jared? Jake probably wouldn't mind you joining in with us every now and then. A threesome actually sounds really  _hot_." He looked down and saw the wood still hiding in Brady's waistband. "I can help you out right now _._ "

Brady's dick twitched at those words. "Dude,  _would_  you?" he asked desperately.

Seth smiled. "Let's go to the bathroom."

Two minutes later Seth was locked in a stall, sitting on a toilet with his pants around his ankles and the slightly younger boy riding his dick. Brady rocked on it, panting and pressing his palms into the walls of the stall for support. Seth's hands roamed all over Brady's perfect ass, fondling it.

Seth wasn't as big as Jared or Sam, so Brady could ride the dick, taking all of it without any pain under the pleasure. Just sweet, euphoric ecstasy. Seth's dick was the perfect size.  _Just_ large enough for Brady to feel it stretching him open, and  _just_  long enough to reach that tender spot deep inside him.

Brady sat on the cock, devouring it, and twerked his ass around in Seth's lap. Seth slid his hand under Brady's t-shirt and up and down the boy's back. Brady closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the soft palms on his skin. He spat in his hand a few times, then reached out to stroke himself in time with his rocks.

This is exactly what he needed. No distractions and no attachments. Just blissful sex. Seth pulled Brady in and gently pressed their lips together. A little pre-cum spilled into Brady's hand and made a better lubricant that his spit. When he moaned in Seth's mouth, the older boy slipped his tongue in started playing with Brady's.

Brady was a little startled at first. He snapped his eyes open in astonishment, but then they fluttered back closed as he fondled Seth's tongue in reciprocation, continuing his administrations in Seth's lap, letting the dick stretch him open and create friction inside him.

"Ready for your turn?" Seth asked, after a few more strokes and pecks on the lips.

Brady smirked at Seth. "No. Are  _you_ ready?" Brady asked, confident that he was about to make Seth squirm. Seth smiled that brilliant smile of his and Brady stepped off the dick so they could switch around in the small stall. Seth kicked his jeans off, pushing them over next to Brady's with his foot, then straddled Brady's legs.

He sank onto Brady and moaned as the dick penetrated deep inside him. Brady immediately took control. He grabbed Seth by the hips, held him in place, and swiftly fucked up into the older boy, twisting his hips a little with each stroke.

"Oh  _shit!_ Mngh…" Brady was sending shivers up his Seth's. "Fuck!"

Brady smirked at the trembling boy. "You like this dick?" Brady asked cockily. "It's good?"

"Fuck, yeah. Fuck me.." Seth fisted his dick and supported himself against the wall like Brady had. He let the younger wolf fuck him.

Brady's dick was so much better than Jacob's. Seth  _had_ to have it again. It was then that he decided he was going to slip Brady into bed with him and Jacob somehow. Not only did Seth want Brady's dick again, but he wanted Jacob to have it. He wanted Jacob to experience this fantastic appendage slide inside of him in a way that a thirteen year old boy shouldn't be able to make it. It was like the boy had  _years_  of experience. How could Brady fuck like this?

Suddenly Seth was coming. Already. He pulled his dick upwards and came all over his  _own_  shirt instead of coming on Brady's. Moments later, Brady filled Seth up with a light grunt. Seth sat in his lap, panting.

Yes. Seth would have a threesome with this boy. He just had to figure out how.


	16. Leah and Jared

Leah was proud of herself. It was Thursday afternoon, and since being with Collin the passed Saturday night, she hadn't thought of Sam once. She'd even found herself smiling while watching a romance on Lifetime, with Seth and surprisingly, Brady. Seth had brought the kid home from school with him. She hadn't been able to watch romances in a while without thinking of Sam. She'd been doing so good.

Until she was in the basement doing laundry and stumbled across an old AC/DC shirt Sam had given her. She thought she'd already thrown everything he'd given her away, but she thought wrong. She'd taken the shirt out into their back yard and set fire to it, watched it burn as she sobbed, crying over the man she'd thought she would marry.

Leah wiped her tears. She knew exactly what she needed. More sex.

Her first thought was Jacob. Then she immediately thought about about how annoying the teen found her, because according to him, she was a whiny bitch. But she also knew that he, just like rest of them, had thought about touching her many times.

She stood in the backyard with the burning shirt, and imagined letting him. They would do it in his garage. Jake would bend her over the hood of his car. He would be gentle and tender with her. At first. Then as got into it, filling her up, he would get a little  _not so gentle_.

Leah could feel her blood warming. She put the fire out and the next thing she knew she was a wolf, running to the Black home. Leah would seduce him. He was teenage boy so it would be easy. She just had to say a few dirty words and rub against him the right way. She knew he wanted her.

She redressed and walked up to the small house, rapping lightly on the door. Moments later Billy answered.

"Leah," he said brightly. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Leah smiled at the man politeness. "Thanks, Billy. Is Jake home?"

"Actually, he  _just_  left headed to your place. You two probably missed each other in crossing. Is it something I can help you with?"

Leah chuckled on the inside.  _No you can't help me._ She thought. Sex would with Billy would just be plain  _weird._ She wasn't even sure if he could still get up down there, what with his paralysis and all.

"No," Leah smiled. "Thanks though. I just need to speak with him. I'm gonna head back to my place. It was nice seeing you."

"You too, Leah. Take care."

And she was running again. Well there was a plan scuppered.

Her next candidate was Paul. It was around four o'clock. He should be getting off from work. She thought of the many times she'd caught Paul thinking of touching her.

Leah could picture herself with him. Paul wouldn't be as gentle as Jacob. He would be rough. She knew that his dick was largest of all her brothers. He would stretch her out and make her  _take_  it. If any of them could make her forget about Sam,  _he_  could.

She found herself running faster.

The grocery store sat behind a small parking lot. Behind the grocery store was a thick forest that stretched out to Forks. It was through this forest that Leah came upon the store. She would wait for him behind the grocery store, where she knew he shifted to run home. Upon arrival, she witnessed a sight that made her situation worse. Paul was already there.

And he wasn't alone.

Paul had Sam, the reason for her predicament, pressed into the wall of the store, while he fucked the man's brains out from behind. Leah watched in awe.

Paul's thrusts held so much intensity. She could hear them grunting and moaning with her sensitive ears.

"Mngh… Yeah. Fuck me Paul…"

Leah ran. She needed to find someone. Fast. Jared. Jared was next. She ran until she found the boy in his backyard, wearing nothing but cutoffs. He had a large rug hanging over a clothesline and was fiercely beating it with a broom. Leah burst from the woods, startling the boy.

He jumped and dropped the broom. "Oh, Leah." He sighed in relief, relaxing. For second there, he thought a vampire had crept up on him. Jared swung his arm around in a vain attempt to clear up the dusty cloud he'd just created.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. Leah shifted back and walked over to him, leaving her clothes tied around her ankle.

"I just came to see you," she responded in a quiet voice, stopping maybe four feet from the boy, giving him room to look over her naked body. Which he was doing.

"What for? Can I help you?" Leah simply watched him. "You gonna put your clothes on?" He asked, laughing nervously. He

couldn't help glancing over her curvy figure a view more times.

"Do you like what you see?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Leah what's going on?" Jared said bunching his eyebrows together. "Come on, put your-"

"Do you  _like what you see?_ " She repeated, a little more firmly.

"You already know that I do… but Leah? What are-"

"Then touch me." She stepped closer to him. All he had to do was reach over and… "I know you want to.  _You_  know that I know you want to. So just  _do_ it."

Jared stared at her with wide eyes. They kept flicking down her body and back up to her face. Leah simply stared back, her head still tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised seductively.

Jared was  _convinced_  that this was a setup. It was a trick, a trap. As soon as he reached out, Leah would scream at him, probably slap his hand away and call him a disgusting pervert.

Leah decided to move things along. She reached over, grabbed Jared's hand and softly placed it on her ample breast. The boy's eyes got bigger. Then he took it upon himself to squeeze.

Leah, smiled, then leaned in slowly (he was clearly very timid and she didn't want to scare him) and kissed the boy softly. Their lips moved slowly at first, then Jared decided to test the waters a little. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and fondled around. When she fondled back, Jared knew.

This was not a test.

This was a girl that wanted to be fucked.

He pushed Leah back into the wooden pole of the clothesline and she spread her legs for him. They kissed fiercely, Jared grinding into her. He reached down, frantically undoing his shorts. He didn't even pull them all the way down. He just let them hang loosely, half on hips while he spun Leah around. She wrapped her arms around the pole, clutching it. He gripped her hips and slipped inside her center.

This was happening. He had thought about Leah on more than one occasion and now... this was happening. He pushed himself deep inside of her and Leah's legs trembled. Then he set a smooth pace, fucking the girl vehemently.

He moaned and hissed putting his knees and hips into it trying to get himself deeper into the tight pussy with every thrust. Leah simply clutched the pole and took it. She could feel him stretching her open and it was blissful.

It didn't take them long. After a few minutes she was screaming, trembling, and coming on his dick, clutching the pole for dear life. Then Jared moaned, clutched her, and filled her up.

For once, Leah was happy to be infertile. Or else she would've  _surely_  been pregnant by now.

Jared clutched her, panting in her ear. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He took a few deep breaths. "But what was that about?"

Leah decided to be honest. "Sex makes me forget about Sam." She pushed back on him with her ass. He took the hint and pulled out. Leah turned around and allowed him to hold her in his arms. "For the passed few minutes I only thought about you."

Jared frowned. "Translation. You just used me."

Leah frowned back. Now that he said it… "I guess I did…" Shame seeped into her tone. She didn't realize it until now, but that what she had done.

"It's okay." He smiled a crooked smile at her. "You can use me anytime. Your pussy's so sweet I want to  _vomit."_

Leah laughed. A gut clenching laugh. It felt so  _great._  She hadn't laughed like that in a such a long time. "You need to work on your compliments."

She laughed again and kissed him, all of thoughts of Sam gone, once again.


	17. Seth, Jacob, and Brady

After watching the sappy romance with Leah, Seth and Brady had gone up to his room to 'play video games'.

"Okay," was Sue's response. "Don't be loud."

Brady had Seth on his back now and they were making out in his bedroom floor. Seth's bed was barely big enough for two, and he knew that Jacob would be arriving any moment. Seth didn't want to have to stop the flow of things to shift from the bed to the floor, so he'd decided to just start things there.

He discovered that he loved Brady's lips. They were so soft and plump. Seth wanted to let the younger boy put those lips all over him. Seth had gotten Brady out of his shirt, and undid his shorts, when the main course arrived.

"Woah. Shit." Jacob froze in the doorway, his hand still on the handle. Brady blushed, color going down his neck and some of his back. Seth simply continued to kiss the boy, running his hands through Brady's hair, with his eyes locked on Jacob's.

_Great. He just ran over here so he's already shirtless,_ Seth thought.

Jacob chuckled nervously. "Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can come back later." It didn't bother him that Seth was with someone else. He was just uncomfortable walking in and his best friend was in such a provocative situation.

"No," Seth said, softly yet still vehemently. Leaving one hand in Brady's hair, he slowly ran the other hand down Brady's back, under his waistband, and caressed the beautiful ass. "Come in. Close the door."

Jacob bit the corner of his plump bottom lip. He stepped in and closed the door. Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He'd never been in a situation like this before. So he just stood by the door watching them make out. Brady had begun to grind into Seth, while Seth fondled his ass. It was like watching a live porno. Jake could feel himself getting hard. Seth never took his eyes off the older boy.

Seth had done research in preparation. Typically in situations like this, one person took charge and the other two followed along. It looked as if Seth would have to be the leader here.

Using the hand on the back of Brady's head, he gestured for Jacob to come closer. Jake did. He walked over until he was standing right next to them, looking down. Seth  _patiently_ gestured again and Jacob gently sat on his legs next to them in the floor. Seth broke his kiss with Brady, then Brady and Jacob made eye contact for the first time.

"Sup, Jake." Brady smiled timidly. Seth was still fondling his ass. Brady was still grinding into Seth. Brady's shorts had slid down his hips a little, exposing half of his perfect ass to the room. Seth caught Jacob peeping at it.

"Hey, Brady." Seth's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them watching each other nervously.

"Kiss each other," Seth whispered intensely. The tension had to be broken, and Jacob needed to get involved. Seth started to kiss and lick Brady's neck, still fondling his ass, his fingers had found their way to Brady's hole. He slipped a finger inside, still watching Jacob.

Jacob bit hit lower lip again and peeped over his shoulder at the closed door. "What if someone walks in?" he whispered, his eyebrows bunched together.

"No one will," Seth assured him. "Leah's gone, and Mom has a bad knee. She's not climbing those stairs until it's times for bed. If she needs me, she'll yell from the bottom of the stairs like she always does."

Jacob still looked a little timid. "Come on," Seth urged him seductively. He kissed Brady's neck again, and fingered the boy, still looking at Jacob.

Jake broke eye contact with Seth, looking at Brady again. Their eyes flicked to lips and back a couple of times, and then Brady bravely leaned in first. Then Jake. Then they were pecking at each other's lips. Jake slowly licked his to moisten them (Seth thought that was  _so damn sexy)_ and then continued pecking.

Seth didn't know who initiated it, but quite suddenly, tongues were involved.

Seth froze. He fingers slipped out of Brady's firm little hole. He stopped kissing the boy's neck. He simply laid there under the younger wolf as a smile slowly crept across his face. He was watching his brothers make out. This was happening. If he hadn't been aroused yet, he was now.

Jake pushed into the kiss, pushed into Brady, until Brady wound up on his back with Jake over him. Uncomfortable this way, Brady slipped his shorts off and threw them to the side. Jake was now on his knees between Brady's legs. Brady's erect dick stood straight up. He lightly wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, kissing the older wolf deeply, leaving Seth lying next to them on his back, as the third man.

_Yes!_  Seth thought. He was so excited, he was almost screaming. _This is happening! Okay._ He had  _done_  the research.  _Gotta keep things moving, gotta keep things moving._

He snatched of his shirt and threw it to the side, then lifted his hips up off the floor and pulled his shorts completely off, throwing them to the side as well. Gotta keep things moving. Jacob was the only one not naked. So Seth crawled over and knelt beside the snogging boys.

First he stroked Jake's shoulders and rubbed his neck and his strong back, kind of as a warm up for his next move. He reached between the making out couple and unbuckled Jacob's shorts. Then he got behind Jake and pulled them down his thighs. Now Jacob's and Brady's cocks were brushing against each other as they made out.

Seth smiled behind Jacob. There was that muscled, bubble butt. Seth wanted to  _devour_  it. He squeezed the cheeks on display in front him. Then he bravely leaned in and  _kissed_ them. Left, then right. Getting even more courageous, his licked Jacob's lower back, right at the tip of his crack, just to gauge Jake's reaction.

Jacob moaned into Brady's mouth.

Seth spread Jacob's plump cheeks to look at the pink hole there. He licked that spot on Jacob's lower back again. Watching Jacob's reaction to see if he should retreat, Seth licked lower and lower down the older boy until his nose was nestled between Jacob's cheeks, and his tongue was licking that pert little hole. Seth had seen girls do this to guys in porn and been thinking of trying it. He didn't regret it.

"Mmmnnn!" Jacob moaned in astonishment, trembling. That felt  _amazing!_  He'd began to pump Brady's cock and caress the kid's balls, but he had to snap his hand back up and brace himself, lest he collapse on the boy.

Brady wanted to know what was going on. After Jacob lost focus, Brady broke the kiss and Jacob grunted a few choice words and Seth's name. Brady leaned to the left and his eyes widened when he saw Seth's face between those plump russet cheeks, lapping at Jake's ass.

_Wow! That's so fucking hot!_  Brady almost came at the sight of it. He crawled out from under Jake, sat on his legs next to them, and watched in awe. Seth was so far in he looked like he might  _suffocate_ between there.

He licked and lapped and slurped at the hole, pretending it was his favorite flavor of ice cream. Seth slipped his tongue in and wiggled it around. Jake simply trembled there on his hands and knees, accepting the rim job.

Then Seth looked over at Brady, watching them with heated eyes, biting his lip. The youngest boy had started to fist himself as he watched. Seth reached over and stroked the boy's thigh, just to show Brady that he was still a part of this.

Brady grabbed Seth by the wrist and gently pulled him away from Jacob. He pulled and guided Seth's head into his lap. Realizing what Brady wanted, Seth opened wide and swallowed Brady to the hilt, eliciting a string of combined moans and gibberish.

Jake, not wanting to be left out, kicked his shorts off, crawled over to them, and pecked Brady's lips. Then he stood, grabbed the back of Brady's head, and gently poked his thick throbbing meat at the boy's mouth, urging him to open up. Brady smiled up Jake and took as much of the older boy as he could.

" _Fuck…_ " Jacob moaned. He immediately pushed himself deeper down the boy's throat. "Swallow this dick, Brady. Swallow  _all_ of it." Brady tried. But Jake was too thick. Too  _long._ Brady wound up licking the dick to lube it up, and working the lower half with hand.

Brady pushed up into Seth's mouth while Jacob tried to push into Brady. Jacob flicked Brady's hand out of the way and pressed into the back of Brady's head. Slowly,  _slowly._ So  _achingly_ slow, until his entire dick was in Brady's mouth. Jake could feel his head down the tight throat.

"That's it Brady." Jake smiled at the sight of the boy's nose in his pubic hairs. "I knew you could do it." He pulled back and slowly pushed his way back down the tight throat once more, then pulled out, a snail trail of saliva attaching the dick to the mouth. Brady's mouth was good. But Jacob wanted his  _ass._

"Get up and lean into the wall Brady." Jake stood there, lightly stroking himself with Brady's spit, while he watched Seth blow Brady. "I wanna fuck you."

Seth smiled around Brady's cock. He was ecstatic that things were moving along without his initiation. He popped off of Brady's dick and moved to the side, allowing the youngest boy to climb to his feet. Brady placed his palms on the wall, assuming the position

"Wait," Seth said. He dug around in his desk drawer until he came out with his trustee bottle of lubricant. He was running a little low but still, Brady and Jacob watched Seth popped the top and stroke a more than sufficient amount (Seth wanted everything to be  _smooth_ ) onto Jacob's dick, giving the oldest boy a short hand job just for the hell of it.

Then Jacob stepped over, straddled Brady's hips, and slid right into the tight little hole, immediately setting a smooth pace, making Brady take to all.

Seth stood there, smiling euphorically, watching his brothers fuck against his bedroom wall. Things were going so perfectly. This is exactly what Seth wanted.

He wanted Jacob in the middle.

Seth stared at Jacob's firm, russet, bubble butt, watching him thrust into Brady as Seth slid some of the lube across his own dick. Seth got behind Jacob once more. He squeezed Jake's beautiful ass again, and the oldest boy gasped when he felt Seth's dick stretching him open.

Brady felt the tempo abruptly change and knew exactly what was happening. He peeped over his shoulder anyway. Seth was fucking Jacob, while Jacob fucked him. It was a little awkward at first, but the boys quickly found a rhythm that worked, and soon they were all moaning in pleasure.

Brady, from the feeling of Jacob's fat cock shoved deep inside of him. Jacob had him stretched open so wide. Brady could feel it sliding against his inner walls, and hitting the tender spot that made him squirm.

Jacob, from the feeling of stuffing someone while he was  _being_  stuffed. Brady's ass was so tight, and he was taking  _all_ of Jacob's long dick. And on top of that, Jake was taking all of of Seth.

Seth smacked Jacob's ass a few times as he watched himself disappear inside of his friend. He leaned to the right to watch Jake disappear inside of Brady.

Until Brady, pulled out, moved to the back of the chain, and pressed into Seth. They had to find a new rhythm, because Seth didn't do anything. He couldn't. The pleasure coming from both sides was too much for him to handle. Seth simply stood there twitching as Jacob ground back into the boy's pelvis and Brady ground forward into his ass.

Seth's eyes rolled into his head. This was the best position he'd ever been in. Brady was fucking him in that inexplicably good way of his and Jacob's tight ass has his dick in a death grip. After a few minutes, Seth could feel his release coming. But Brady whispered into Seth's ear that he wanted to fuck Jacob, so Seth and Brady switched around.

Seth didn't immediately go back in like Brady did. Seth needed to cool down. He didn't want to come yet. He simply stood there and watched Brady's flawless ass thrust into Jacob's firm russet one. He watched Jacob's knees tremble as the older boy squirmed under what Seth knew was a  _bomb_  dick.

"Oh fuck, Brady! Give me that dick." Jake pushed back into him. "Shit…"

A few seconds later, when he felt like he was ready, Seth stepped back over and joined in again. He momentarily fucked up their stroking as he slid into Brady's hole.

"Oh God." Brady trembled, and fucked into Jacob, consequently making himself fuck into Seth. "Oh  _God._ " Brady arched his back in between the two boys, making himself slide even deeper on Seth's dick.

" _Oh fuck. Mngh._   _Ough…_ " Brady sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. The dual pleasure was quickly pulling him to the edge.

Seth thought he was ready. But he wasn't. After maybe ten or so strokes into Brady's sweet ass, he was clutching the youngest boy's hip and shooting a hot load inside of him.

"Mnngh… Ngh… Gah!"

Feeling the sweet nectar filling him up made Brady burst inside of Jacob. Then both boys pulled out, knelt in front of the oldest one, and took turns licking and lapping at him. They popped the thick dick into each their mouths, sharing it back and forward, Seth sucked it for a few seconds, Brady sucked it for seconds, and during those short seconds, Jacob tried to get his dick so deep in their throats it would choke them. They shared the dick, back and forth, back and forth, until they pressed their cheeks together and Jacob emptied his heavy load on both of their faces, eyes clenched and grunting fiercely.


	18. Sam and Paul

Sam had been trying hard to resist his urges. He'd fucked Emily in every room of their small house. Twice in some. On the sofa, in the kitchen, in the shower, in the  _closet._ They were having sex everywhere and Emily loved it. If only she knew.

He failed again when she, ironically, sent him to the grocery store at a gallon of milk.

Paul had five minutes left in his shift. His relief had actually come on time and opened her register. So he'd turned off his light. When the little lady in front of him finished, he was done until Saturday. He'd earned a much deserved day off.

Unbeknownst to Paul, that bitch housewife had come back and given the manager a compliment about Paul. She'd said he was nice, offering to keep the store open late for her after she'd forgotten her wallet and he wasn't lazy like some of these other workers, he was actually working, sweeping up the store, while she shopped, instead of standing around doing nothing.

Paul was giving the old lady in his line her change, with a warm smile (not because it was  _technically_ a part of his job description, but because he was simply happy to get out of there) when someone else stepped into his line.

He tried to be polite, but it came out a little snappy. "Sorry. This lines closed. Go over to 3."

"But I only have one thing," the familiar voice said with an amused toned. "And you're still standing here."

Paul looked over at the man. "Oh, Sam. I'm sorry man. I'm just ready to get out of here. You have a great day ma'am."

He took Sam's gallon of milk. "You're smiley." Sam said. He didn't know why he'd come to Paul's line. He should've gone to the other register and just waved at Paul as he left out the store. Now Sam was standing there looking at the younger boy in his uniform, looking at the way his thick arms and broad chest filled it about touching him...

"Management finally  _gave_  me a day off. Haven't done that in two weeks. But they punished me with a sixteen hour shift after I called off Saturday. After I worked a solid nine days for them. Wasn't late once.

"I swear they don't treat me right. If I didn't need this job, I'd quit."

Sam wasn't even listening to Paul. He was just watching his lips move. Sam was imagining them around his dick, when he found a waving hand in his face.

"Sam? Come back from whatever planet you're on, and pay me."

Sam blank a few times to get the image away. "I'm sorry." He smiled, and handed over the requested bills. "See you later, Paul." Sam smiled, leaving the store as a plan formed in his head. He dropped the milk off in the truck.

Paul bought a Snickers, and cheerfully munched on it as he made his way around the grocery store in a relatively good mood. He  _finally_ had a consequence free day off! And a  _Friday_  at that!  _And_ no patrol? He threw the candy wrapper down and stripped, preparing to phase. He was tying his clothes around his ankle when Sam stepped out from behind a tree, stark naked.

"That's littering, Paul," he said, his voice thick, slowly stepping over to Paul.

Paul looked at his alpha with wide eyes. "Woah! You just scared seven shits out of me! Don't do that! I-" Sam was still progressing. Paul's tone changed to apprehension. "Sam? What's going on?"

Sam stopped, inches in front of Paul, looking at the boy with fierce eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you. And you're gonna let me." He said it like a statement. There would be be no discussion. He kissed Paul, soft and tender. No hands. Just a soft pressing of lips.

"Sam?" Paul looked incredulous. How could Sam just walk out of the brush, like a serial killer from a horror movie and say something like that?

"Shhh." Sam pressed a finger over Paul's lips and pressed the younger boy's naked back into the wall. He started planted kisses down Paul neck. Paul found himself tilting his head for Sam.

Sam was done fighting this. He'd been thinking of taking the boy since he'd seen him restocking those shelves. Sam had been repressing it and repressing it, and he was done.

He spread Paul legs with his knee, stepped in between them, grinding into the boy. His kisses on Paul's neck had grown sloppier and Paul had started to pant into Sam's ear. Sam pulled one of the thick legs up onto his hip, then the other one, holding Paul up against the wall with his body weight. Paul wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck to support himself.

Sam reached down and they both moaned when his thick dick slipped between the firm cheeks and into the tight heat.

Paul gasped. "Sam! Oh God, Sam! You're huge!"

"Yeah. That's what a  _real_  dick feels like. You like it?" Sam pulled out slowly and pressed back in to the hilt, eliciting another one of Paul's deep moans. "Because I love your ass." Sam set a swift pace, rocking Paul slightly on the wall, making the boy squirm and pant. "I've been thinking about this for  _days._ I've been thinking about giving you this dick."

Paul was still a little shocked at how this had happened. He was still wrapping his mind around the sudden pleasure he was receiving so nothing Sam was saying registered to him. Paul's response was, "Oh fuck, Sam. Deeper. Go deeper. Mnm. Yes. That's the spot…"

Sam leaned back a little, easily holding Paul up. Sam reached in between them and gripped Paul's long, thick, stiff, shaft and pumped it while he continued to pummel the younger wolf's ass. He had Paul stretched so wide, Sam was surprised he didn't tear. "Mngh, take this fat dick. God you're so fucking  _sexy._ You're so rough and masculine. Yet here you are taking my dick like a  _bitch."_ Sam stroked deep. Paul's eyes were clenched and his mouth gaping wide as he received the deep fucking and hand job.

Sam planted more sloppy kisses on Paul's neck while he fisted him and fucked, fucked, fucked deep into the tight, hot ass squeezing his dick so tightly he could just barely move.

"Mmnmagod, Paul. Take this dick. I _swear_ I've been thinking about this ass. And now that I've got it you're gonna  _take this dick._ "

After a few more minutes of this, Sam could feel his release coming. He pulled out and let Paul's legs down. "Now I want you to fuck  _me._ " Sam pressed his chest against the wall next to Paul, sticking his muscled ass out. "Don't go easy. I want you to take that thick monster and  _shove_ it in me, fucking  _ram_  me."

"Ram you?" Paul asked.

"Fucking  _ram_  me," Sam repeated seductively.

"No problem." Paul spat in palms, using both hands to spread the saliva on his massive rod while he stepped behind his alpha. He lined himself with the tiny hole. The wall stopped Sam from running away from the oversized intrusion when Paul pressed in.

"Wait, wait, wait," he grunted, after the huge head breached him.

"No. There's no waiting." Paul continued to fight into the resisting ass. "You wanted this. You wanted me to ram you. Remember?" Paul wasn't even halfway in and Sam was practically running up the wall.

Sam spoke frantically. "I know I said that because I thought I could take it, but you're  _huge!_  Wait! Let me just- Fuck!"

"Nope. Too late. You're taking it.  _All_ of it." Paul pushed into the hole until he bottomed out. "Shh, shh, shh. I'm in there."

"That's all of it?" Sam grunted.

"Mmhmm. That's all of it. I'm in there." Paul couldn't pull back with Sam clenching and resisting like he was so he caressed Sam's back gently while he let the man adjust to his girth. Paul simply stood there, his dick nestled in tight heat, stretching Sam out impossibly wide.

As soon as he felt Sam relax a little, Paul pulled out slowly and pressed slowly back in.

"Mnnn, God." Sam bit his fist. "Fuck!"

Paul picked up the speed now that he could and unintentionally found Sam's prostate.

Sam jerked. "Oh!"

"Yeah? I found it?" Paul smiled, fucking fervently now.

"Yeah. That's it." Sam was pressed back into Paul. "That's it.

Paul thrusted in the same direction each time. He wanted Sam to enjoy this too.

"Mngh… Yeah. Fuck me Paul… Oh my God you're so fucking  _thick._ And  _deep_. I love it."

"You love this dick?" Sam's words urged Paul on. He fucked harder. "Huh? You love this dick?"

"Yes.. I love it. Mmngg. Oh shit."

Paul slapped Sam's ass a few times, fondling it. He'd begun to put his knees into the fucking, trying to come in from up under Sam. Paul wanted to get in as deep as possible.

"Oh God! I'm gonna come!" Paul could feel Sam's ass clenching. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Come for me, Sam." Paul smacked Sam's ass, stroking deep as he felt his own release building. "Come for me Sam."

"Oh God! I'm gonna-" Sam shot all over the wall and the two of them grunted together while Paul pounded him, filling him up.


	19. Jared, Embry, and Paul

Typically on his days off, Paul would run to Seattle or Portland, and get a motel room. He'd then hit up a local bar and see if he could get lucky, which (being as handsome and fit as he was) was usually easy to do. But that Thursday night he didn't want that. Paul was relaxing on his sofa at home, with a beer in his hand, watching a football game on his small television.

Why spend his hard earned money on beer and hospice when he had that already? The only thing missing was the getting lucky part.

With that thought Paul found himself digging his phone out of his pocket, doing something he'd never done before.

He made a booty call. Well a booty text.

Usually the girls texted him. But tonight Paul did the texting.

_Wassup Em?_

Embry replied immediately. That was a good sign.

_Nothing. Just chilling at home._

Paul smiled.  _You can do this Paul,_  he told himself.  _It's just a booty text_. Embry had enjoyed fucking him. Right?

_You wanna 'just chill' at my place? ; )_

Paul added the winking face as an afterthought. He wanted Embry to completely understand what he wanted before he agreed to come over.

_Just chill? : ) Okay. I'll be there in a minute_.

Paul laid the phone on the couch next to him, smiling. He was coming. Embry was coming. Should Paul get something for him? Should he go upstairs and wait for him? Call Embry up when he got here? Paul didn't know this worked.

Paul eventually decided to just calm down. Embry had come over to his house before. He would treat this like any other time. If it led to sex then…. Good. Paul went upstairs and put the lubricant in his pocket. Just in case.

Because surely Embry knew what Paul wanted? Paul had never asked him to come over and 'just chill' before. No one ever came to Paul's place without reason. Embry had said that himself.

It didn't take Embry long to get there. Another good sign. Apparently, Embry knew exactly what 'just chill' meant. Because after a few pleasant words, Paul found Embry's hands caressing his naked ass. He found himself and straddling Embry's waist on his sofa, his legs pulled under themselves.

Paul sat on Embry's stiff dick and, with the assistance of sufficient lubrication, it slipped right in.

Embry smiled at the tight pleasure. "I knew this is what you wanted." Embry pulled Paul's head in and kissed him. Embry let Paul slip his tongue in and lick around. Paul cradled Embry's face and kissed him back as he set a smooth pace of lifting and dropping himself in Embry's lap.

Embry's hands slid up and down Paul's back and his sides as he wallowed in the sweet feeling of the tight ass enveloping him.

"Oh fuck Em." His head rolled back and rested his forearms on Embry's slim shoulders. "I missed your dick. It's perfect." Paul rocked. "I was thinking about it all week. Waiting for you to come back to me." He kissed Embry again. "I'm gonna ride you so good you'll never want to leave."

"Yeah? Ride this dick for me, Paul. Make me stay."

Paul rocked in Embry's lap. Back and forward, in circles, in u's. He wanted all of Embry's dick. It felt so good deep inside him. Paul had fallen in love with the feeling of a dick inside of him, with the way it stretched him open. A part of him really wanted Embry to never leave. He wanted the boy to stay here so he could take dick and fuck ass whenever he wanted it. His phone vibrated on the couch next to them. Embry reached it first and handed it over.

"It's Jared," Paul said after opening it, continuing his smooth rocking in Embry's lap. Paul frowned. "He wants to come over-God Em. Your dick is amazing."

Embry frowned. "He wants to come over?" Embry's frown suddenly switched to a devilish grin. Paul found that he liked the sneaky look on Embry's face. What was he planning? "You should say yes. He can join in."

Paul's eyes widened. "You want that?" He never stopped stroking. He ran his hands down Embry chest as the dick penetrated deep.

Embry shrugged and smirked. "Yeah. Sounds hot." He gripped Paul's hips and held the boy in place, then slowly fucked up into him.

Paul's eyes rolled. "Oh fuck, Em, That's the spot. Sure. Whatever you want." He pecked Embry's smiling lips and typed a quick response.

_Sure. I'll have a beer waiting for you._

It took a second for it sink in and then Paul grinned while Embry pummeled him. "Holy shit. Jared is coming over! And we're fucking on my couch-Fuck, Em. Mngh. Slow down or I'm not gonna last."

Minutes later, Jared rapped on the door.

"It's open," Paul called from Embry's lap, the dick sliding in and out of his tight ass.

Jared opened the door and almost jumped out of his shorts in shock. "Woah, shit! I-woah." He immediately turned and started to leave.

"Wait," Paul called, looking towards the door. Jared froze at the word. "Come in. Close the door. Join us. I know the only reason you came over is to fuck me anyway." He rocked a little harder on the dick. "Well Embry got here first. So why not fuck both of us?" Paul continued to rock in Embry's lap, moaning at the euphoric feeling of the dick deep inside him while he started seductively at Jared.

Jared stood frozen by the door for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Then his slowly stiffening dick guided him. He closed the front door and found himself standing next to the fucking wolves on the sofa.

Paul smiled at him. "Fuck, Em. You're so deep. Jared, I'm gonna fuck you next." He rocked in Embry's lap. " After Embry shoots his jizz deep inside of me... I'm gonna shoot mine in you."

Embry smiled in agreement. "Take off your shorts," he told Jared. "Put your cock in my mouth." Embry licked his lips, moistening them in preparation.

Jared looked down at Embry with lust filled eyes as he undid his shorts and kicked them to the side. Jared propped one foot on the sofa and Embry stared at the fat rod for a second. Then he sucked it all up, swallowing the entire dick while Paul rode him, keeping his hands on Paul's waist.

"Oooh fuck, Em." Jared shivered when the tight throat squeezed him. His hand immediately grabbed the back of Embry's head and he pushed his dick deeper. "Oh fuck."

Paul leaned over and kissed him.

Embry couldn't believe this was happening. He was fucking Paul with Jared's dick in his mouth! Giving pleasure while receiving it. Embry slurped at the dick like a popsicle, sucking and sucking, eliciting deep moans from Jared. Until Jared grabbed Embry head in his hands like it was a basketball, and took control, shoving his dick down his brother's throat.

"Fuck. Swallow it Embry. Just like that. Mngh."

"Jared," Paul suddenly said through a pant, changing his mind about what he'd said before. He had a new plan. "I want you to ride this dick." He slid out of Embry's lap and stood aside for Jared. "Sit on it."

Jared smiled and straddled Embry, folding his legs under themselves like Paul had. He sank on the lubed dick.

"Oh fuck, Em." He set a quicker pace than Paul. "Fuck Em. You're so deep. Shit." Paul stepped onto the couch like Jared had and shoved his dick down Jared's unsuspecting throat.

Paul's head rolled back and his eyes fluttered closed at the tight heat. "Aw fuck. Suck this dick. Your mouth feel amazing." Jared swallowed it for a second, riding Embry. "Suck it  _good._ Slick it up with your spit because it's gonna fuck hell out you in just a minute." Jared sucked and sucked, barely managing to fit the head of Paul's massive dick in his mouth. But Paul forced it into the warm mouth until he flet Jared's tight throat on his head. Paul held Jared's head in place when he inevitably gagged on the thick appendage.

Then he let Jared pop off the dick and breathe. Jared sucked one of Paul's fuzzy balls into his mouth instead.

"Oh shit!" Paul twitched. None one had ever done that to him before. Jared sucked the other one in and licked and sucked on them "Oh shit!"

"Fuck I'm gonna come!" Embry's release had snuck up on him and he pounded into Jared's ass. His load burst out of him and filled Jared's ass. "Oh, Fuck…" Embry squirmed under Jared, riding his orgasm out. "Fuck." He closed his eyes and relaxed, panting, completely spent.

After feeling Embry begin to soften inside of him, Jared let Paul's balls slip out of his mouth. He slipped off of Embry's dick and placed himself across the back of the sofa, his slightly fuzzy ass presented for Paul.

Paul smiled and squeezed the cheeks while Embry relaxed next to them, fondling his deflating cock. Paul gripped Jared's hips and lined himself up with the hole and because there was still a little lube and come leftover to combine with Jared's spit, his fat dick slid right in.

The two of them moaned together as Paul set a brutal pace, rocking the couch, almost flipping it over.

"Fuck! Paul! Give it to me! Ram me! Oh God yes!" Jared clutched the back of the sofa and and accepted the pounding in ecstasy.

Embry just sat there and watched them, playing with his flaccid cock.

"Fuck Paul… Mngh. You're so fucking huge. Rip me open. Give me all of it."

"You want all of it? You want it all?" Paul fucked even harder, the sound of their smacking skin filled the living room.

Jared didn't last much longer. "Oh my God, Paul. Fuck me! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna-I'm coming… Mngh!" He shot his load all over the back of the sofa.

"Oh fuck, Jared you're so tight. Fuck!" Paul shot his load into Jared's ass where it mingled with Embry's. "Fuck…" He put in two more shuddering strokes and collapsed next to Embry on the sofa. Jared plopped down next to Paul.

"That was great guys." Paul sighed as relaxed his arms around each out their necks. He leaned over and first gave Jared a soft kiss and then Embry.

Jared smirked at Paul. "Yo. Where's that beer you said would be waiting for me?"


	20. Everyone

**A/N:** You guys probably figured out that this is what things were leading up to right? Let's go! ^_^

: : : : : :

It all happened on a Friday evening, one week after the initial cloud incident. Ten gigantic wolves were congregated in a small field, sitting in a tight semi circle. It was just your typical pack meeting, the same one Sam held every Friday, discussing who would take which shift.

But a lot had changed in a week. All of the wolves were more comfortable around each other. No one tried to hide their secrets from anyone. It was because of this that everyone immediately knew about all the shameless sex that had transpired since their last meeting.

Sam was getting turned on, looking at all the thoughts, witnessing it first hand. He especially liked the scene with Collin and Leah. A part of him was still itching to fuck the girl senseless. Sam also liked watching Brady ride Seth's dick in the school's toilets. The sight of them with their clothes still on, going at it like it was a quick fuck just did something to his blood. Listening in on Brady's thoughts made Sam feel what Brady felt. Sam could feel Seth's dick inside of Brady.

Jared was getting turned on too. He was enjoying the thoughts of the Jacob with Seth in the boy's bed and-Wow… Had Seth really given Jacob a facial? Everyone was interested in the threesomes. Quil was a little upset that he'd missed out on all of the action.

Jacob made the first move. When the wolves looked back on this glorious day in the future, he would be remembered as the one that started everything.

Jacob told Quil to phase back. The entire pack saw Jacob's intentions before he did it. Even Quil. But no one stopped him. They simply watched in awe as Jacob stepped over to Quil and grabbed the boy's already stiff dick. Jacob was no where near nervous that his entire pack was watching him. They'd already seen him do this and more in his head.

Jacob kissed Quil, softly a first. Then a little more roughly. "You were upset that you missed out." Jacob ran his other hand across Quil's chest. "Well here you go." He knelt in front of Quil, placed both hands on his hips, and took the boy in his mouth. He sucked all of him in.

"Aw…  _Fuck._  Jake."

"You like that?" Jacob licked the head.

"Yes," Quil hissed.

Jacob licked the tip again. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes. Suck me again!" Jacob inwardly smiled at Quil's frantics when the boy shoved the dick back down his throat. Quil closed his eyes and rolled his head back.

All of the wolves watched as Quil stood there moaning, fucking their brother's mouth, hearts racing as they thought about their own escapades.

Paul shifted back next. He couldn't stand it anymore. He stepped over to his brothers. Because his eyes were closed, Quil didn't see him coming. He just suddenly felt a large appendage pressing into his lower back.

Quil's eyes snapped open in shock. Were Jacob not on his knees in front of him, Quil would have jerked away.

"Shh... Shh. It's okay. It's just me," Paul whispered consolingly. Paul rubbed his thick cock in between Quil's ass cheeks, making the boy's tense, his eyes widening even further.

"It's okay." Jake smiled up at Quil. He kissed the length of Quil's throbbing shaft. "It feels good." He sucked Quil back down, looking up at him through his lashes while Paul spit in his palm. "Relax. Okay?" Jacob sucked fervently, in hopes of distracting Quil.

Paul lined himself up. "Relax," he whispered into Quil ear. He slowly pushed in and Jacob sucked hard.

"Oooohh fuck…" Quil melted. Paul slowly slid in, stretching him out and Jacob took all of Quil's dick, rubbing his nose around in his brother's pubic hairs. "Oh shit."

Paul leaned his head over Quil shoulder and nibbled Quil's ear while he slowly slid out of the ass and back in. "You like this dick?" He bottomed out again, eliciting a deep moan from Quil.

"Oh my God… You're so huge. And Jake. Your mouth is so  _warm._ I-I-oh God."

At some point, Leah and Collin had shifted back as well. Collin had Leah on her back and was between the girl's legs, kissing her softly. Collin ground his hips into the the older girl, rubbing his rock hard dick into her flat lower abdomen.

"I've been waiting for this to happen again." He kissed her. He ran his tongue down her neck and chest. Down her stomach. Down, down, down, until his mouth found her center, something he'd thought of doing so many time before.

"Oh God!" Leah squirmed, immediately ruining her hands through Collin's hair. "Oh God yes!" Collin spread her lips with his fingers and flicked his tongue around the little piece out skin there like he'd seen guys do in pornos. "Mngh! Yes!"

Collin slid his tongue in and slipped it around, making Leah squirm more. Then he  _nipped_  at her clit. Leah came undone.

"Oh God! Fuck me already!" She pulled Collin up by his hair and the boy's dick slipped right inside of her. "Oh God yes… Give me your little wolf dick Collin." The boy smiled and set a swift pace in the girl's pussy.

Paul had pulled Quil down to their knees along with Jacob. Quil had turned Jake around and he had Jake on his hands and knees. Quil was now gripping Jacob's waist, shoving his dick up his brother's ass, while Paul shoved his dick up Quil's.

"Fuck me, Quil. That's the spot. Right there…" Quil pulled Jacob up off of his hands until their skin touched and the three of them fucked on their knees, chest to back, back to chest.

The other five wolves had phased back now as well. Jared had wordlessly crawled atop Sam's naked body, pulled the back of the man's knees onto his shoulders, and slipped between the strong cheeks and into the sweet ass. Seth strolled over and pushed his dick into Jared's fuzzy ass.

"Mngh… Fuck me Jared. Fuck me good."

"Omnmagod! Seth. Gimme that dick..." Seth smiled and stroked, enjoying the feeling of the little hairs tickling his dick.

Brady had lain onto his stomach for Embry to slide into him. Everyone either fucked or got fucked in the tiny field that evening. They all watched each other and listened to the sex sounds of their fellow pack members filling the small meadow. Brady layed there on his stomach, moaning and clawing at the grass while Embry dicked him deep.

Jacob, Paul, and Quil were now lying on the ground in a tangle of legs and arms. Paul's massive cock was shoved up Jacob's ass while Quil sucked Jacob and Paul somehow sucked Quil.

Jacob simply laid there in heaven squirming, getting sucked and fucked. He moaned and writhed, taking  _all_ of Paul's thick rod in ecstasy until he saw Leah sitting in Collin's lap, fiercely riding the kid. Jacob suddenly wanted the boy for himself. Jake disentangled himself from his current trio and rolled over to Collin and Leah where he pulled Collin away from her.

Quil took this opportunity to return the favor for Paul. Quil flipped Paul onto his stomach and slipped his dick into his brother's ass.

"Mmmngh… Quil yes. Fuck me." Paul's deep moans were bone chillingly sexy. Quil pushed in as deep as he could, spreading Paul's muscles cheeks with his thumbs and watching his dick disappear into the little hole.

Jacob drug a compliant Collin a few feet over to Embry and Brady. Jake pulled Brady from under his brother. Jake wanted the two youngest wolves to himself.

After seeing Leah abandoned, Sam wasted no time. This was his chance to fuck the girl's lights out. He crawled out from under his two wolves and over to her. Jared's dick was a little lonely at first, already missing his alpha's tight ass, but Embry swiftly crawled into Sam's place and Jared fucked him instead.

Seth pulled out of Jared's tight ass and crawled around his two brothers. He first stared Embry in the eyes for a second and then kissed him tenderly. He then crawled over Embry head, putting his crotch in his brother's face and started to fuck Embry's mouth. Because Seth wasn't too big, Embry open his mouth and accepted it.

"Oh fuck Em. Your mouth feels  _amazing._ Swallow my dick."

Jared, seeing the exposed pert little ass in front of him, leaning forward and kissed it, then he lapped at Seth's hole.

"Fuck!" Seth cried in shock. "Eat my was Jared. Eat it… fuck!" Seth fucked Embry's mouth and Jared fucked Embry's ass, lapping away at Seth's hole.

Sam slipped his body in between Leah's legs and stared deeply into his wolf's eyes. She looked back up at the man lying over her naked body, the man who had ruined her life, the man she still loved. Without any words, Sam positioned himself and slipped right into Leah's warm, wet center.

Leah squirmed at the familiar dick, wrapping her arms and legs around Sam. Even though it had been a long while since she and he had been in this position, it felt as if it had only been a day. They fucked, caressing each other's familiar bodies as if their relationship had never ended. In Leah's mind, for this one night only, it hadn't.

Jacob sat on his ass in the grass with Collin and Brady sitting on their legs in front of him.

"Here's what's going to happen," he said in a deep, thick, forceful voice, flipping his eyes back and forth between the two pairs of eyes. He wanted them to understand that he was the one in charge right now. "First you two are gonna suck my dick. I'm sure your mothers taught you how to share. Then, when I'm ready, I'm gonna fuck you," he stared at Collin, "while you fuck him." He pointed at Brady while still watching Collin. "Then I'm gonna fuck  _you,_ " he redirected his seductive gaze to Brady, "while you fuck  _him_."

The two young boys stared back with wide anticipating eyes. "You two understand?" Jacob asked smugly. They both nodded fervently. Jacob leaned back and propped himself up on his forearms, so that his stuff dick stood at attention. Jake pointed at it. "Then get to sucking."

The two young teens dove in, licking and lapping at the stiff cock. "Yeah. Just like that. Play with it. Mngh." Jacob looked down at the two tongues slurping at him and smiled.

"Brady move over and let Collin suck it." Jacob winked at Brady. "Don't worry. You'll get your turn." Brady bit the corner of his lower lip, pulled to the side, and watched Collin swallow a little over half of Jacob's long dick, then force himself to take the rest.

Jacob didn't use his hands. He continued to rest on his forearms. "Yeah Collin," Jacob sighed. "Swallow that dick. Mngh." Collin wrapped his tongue around his teeth to prevent scraping and sucked on Jacob's head like it was lollypop, pulling deep moans out of Jacob.

"Yes…  _Fuck._  Swallow it again. All the way down. Rub your nose in my pubes.  _Mmngh…_  Yeah, just like that. Okay Brady. Your turn." Collin popped of the dick a little reluctantly and moved to the side. Brady happily hopped on the dick in his place. He swallowed all of Jacob in one go.

"Oh fuck!" Jacob couldn't help it. His hand found the back of Brady's head and held the boy in place. "Shit.. Your throat is so tight. Mngh. Suck it. Suck on the head like Collin did.  _Ooohh yeah._  Just like that." Jacob pushed the boy back down and groaned. He looked over and Saw that Quil was on his back now and had pulled Paul into his lap. Paul rode Quil's dick with reverence, running his hands up and down Quil's chest.

"Oh, shit. Take me, Quil. Take me."

Seth, Embry, and Jared had switched around. They were on their knees. Embry fucked Seth and Seth fucked Jared. The sight of it urged Jacob on.

"Alright, Brady, get on your knees. Like Jared is." Brady complied, sticking his round ass out a little. Jacob smiled at the beautiful ass. He caressed it. And then split the cheeks and licked Brady tight little hole just for the hell of it.

Brady twitched. He'd been hoping for this since he'd seen Seth do it to Jacob. Jacob lapped at the hole for a second, sticking his tongue in. Brady trembled and reached back, pressing Jacob's head into his ass.

"Fuck. Jake that feels amazing." Jake lapped at it like longer then he pulled back. "Alright, Collin. Fuck him."

Collin bit his lip and smiled at Brady's saliva covered hole. He knelt behind him, lined himself up, and pressed into the tightness.

They moaned together. "Mngh. Oh my God, Collin. Give it to me." Collin set a smooth pace. "Mngh. Shit. Give me that dick." Before either of them knew what was happening, Jacob had shoved himself into Collin.

Paul looked over at Leah clutching onto Sam, "Oh fuck, Sam. You're so big." Paul pulled himself off of Quil's dick and crawled over to them.

"Let me have a piece of her," he said. Sam grinned at him then looked over at an abandoned Quil left on his back in grass. Quil lay there, fondling himself, staring at the three of them.

Sam pulled out and slid over to Quil. He flicked the boy's wrist out of the way and sucked him into his mouth. "Aw, Sam." Quil's eyes fluttered closed.

When Paul's fat appendage stretched Leah out she completely forgot who Sam was. Again. Paul pushed in, in, in, until he was completely immersed in her tight heat.

Paul thought he was in heaven. This was the best pussy he'd ever had. " _Fuck_ …" He'd been going all the way to Seattle when this pussy was right here? Paul stroked deep.

Leah looked over at Jacob shoving himself into Collin. The sight of it and the feel of Paul's thick rod deep inside her was too much. "Paul… Oh my God Paul. I'm coming! I'm coming…" She trembled as her orgasm squeezed out of her.

Paul smiled down at her, kissed her a few times. He put in a few more strokes, letting her ride it out, then crawled over to join Quil and Sam. Leah simply lay there, wallowing in her her sweet orgasmic high.

Jacob pulled out of Collin. "Alright Brady. Your turn. You two switch around," Jacob told them. They did and Jake pressed into Brady instead.

"Oh fuck…" Brady panted. "I love your dick. I love-"

"Oh fuck! Embry fuck me. Deeper. Harder. I'm coming!" Seth shot his load into Jared. When the older boy felt Seth's come fill his ass, he shot his load a few feet in front of him and it landed on Leah's breast where she lay there, still panting.

Embry wasn't done yet. He pulled out and chose a group to join, when Seth and Jared collapsed next Leah.

Sam had flipped Quil onto his side and was taking the boy from behind in a spoon position. Paul was behind Sam, stroking deep into his alpha's ass. Embry decided to slip in behind Paul and he shoved himself in.

Jacob look over at the four of them fucking and panting in their chain. He pulled out of Brady and slipped into the chain behind Embry. After looking to see where Jake had gone, Brady pulled out of Collin and slipped in behind Jacob. Jacob moaned when the boy's inexplicably good dick penetrated him.

Collin smiled at the chain of boys and joined in. But instead of getting behind Brady, he moved to front of the chain and let Quil engulf himself inside of him.

The seven boys lay there on their sides, fucking and moaning in their chain. Collin, Quil, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Brady. Their strokes were awkward. They couldn't find a proper rhythm with so much unsynchronized movement.

But it still felt  _amazing_ and before long Embry was coming hard, starting a reaction of clenching asses and busting orgams. After a few seconds, they all lay there naked in jumbled mess, their asses filled with jizz.

**End**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I still can't believe that what I intended to be a one shot between Jacob and Seth turned into all of this! Wow. This last chapter was really hard to write lol There was just  _so_  much going on! Well that's it guys! I'm done! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

*takes bow, exits stage left*


End file.
